The Clash of the Queens
by Aventina
Summary: Ava has left her roaming life as a bounty hunter and she settles in Charming to be with Opie. Although few know her real connection to the Russian mafia, her attempts to keep clear of the club's business will prove futile and she will dig deeper into the club's life. And that doesn't sit well with Queen Gemma.
1. Chapter 1

**It's been a month since Ava and Opie returned to Charming together and she hadn't left his side. Just don't call her old lady…**

1.

Ava left her car outside the TM and walked in the clubhouse. She glanced at the bikes outside and recognized Chibs's and Bobby's. Chibs got out from the garage when he saw her car pull in. The sun caressed her long limbs revealed by the black shorts she had on and the long, sleeveless white blouse over it. The combat boots she was wearing hit the scorching asphalt as she came round the car.

"Hey, darling" Chibs came up to her with the mechanic's shirt on.

"Hello, Chibs" she smiled and leaned in for a kiss.

"Opie is not here. He's with Jax and Tig"

"Yeah, I know. We are meeting later. I thought I'd come by. Can't stand the motel room"

"Sure. Go ahead, darling" he said in his Scottish accent Ava was trying to copy just in case she needed it.

Ava went in and Bobby was there with a pile of papers before him. He took off his glasses when Ava walked in and flashed a wide smile her way.

"There's my girl"

"Good to see you, Bobby" she hugged the big man and kissed him on the cheek "Slow day?"

"Quite the contrary. The more quiet it's here, the more trouble is out there"

Ava scoffed and sat on the chair across him.

"I would offer to help you but I am not sure I want to know the accountings of SAMCRO"

"Nah. I'll manage"

Ava took out her lap-top and started looking for a house.

"Still on the house hunt?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah. I think I can find something nice, cozy and affordable"

"You know…Opie has a house"

Ava looked over her screen.

"Bobby, I am aware. I am also aware that he has two kids. Plus we've been…seeing each other for like a month"

"Still" Bobby insisted.

"I am not his old lady"

"So if she were to sleep around with a crow eater…"

"I'd cut his dick and shove it down her throat. Still, I do not get the point of your question" Ava said in her most playful smiles.

"I like you, girl"

"I like you, too, Bobby"

It was a while after that she heard Harleys pulling in and minutes after that Jax, Tig and Opie came in. Jax came up to her and left a kiss on her cheek and so did Tig.

"May I?" Opie cut in and grabbed her by the waist.

It has been a month that she had been sharing her bed with that man and still she swooned over him every time he held her in his embrace. The other's howled at them like adolescents as Ava leaned in and kissed Opie. When she broke off she raised a finger at them all.

"Seriously, guys. Grow up! You are supposed to be hardened bikers, not some schoolboys"

They all laughed and went away into their business, leaving them alone.

"What you're doing?" Opie stood over her lap-top.

"Discretion, big man" she said but let him look over her screen.

"Still looking for a house?"

"I hate motels. I never stuck to one place for too long, after all"

Opie toyed with words. He said nothing but looked at her, his eyebrows raised.

"No" she just answered to a question he never posed.

"OK. How about staying here at the club? I am tired of that room, too. You know"

"Here? No, babe I am good. The guys are already grilling me, calling me your old lady"

"Ava. You are my old lady, like it or not. I am with you, there is no one else"

"For fuck's sake, Opie. Stick your dick in someone and get that title off my back"

"Not going to happen" he crushed her lips with a kiss and left her to work in the garage.

She watched him go and she still found him irresistible. She sat back down at the lap-top and sipped on her tea.

"Not ready for the crow tat yet, huh?" she heard a voice behind her.

She turned and looked upon Gemma, Jax Teller's mother and current Queen of the club. She was in her black, sassy high heels, black tight jeans and a provocative black blouse that let her cleavage show. And her scar. Ava knew about her and she managed to dance around her for a while. She had been born into the mafia life and she knew it was the women that ran things from behind the scenes, in bedrooms and family dinners, with sheer manipulation and resolve, protecting the family, advancing their interests. And when it came to the women of the club, there was a strict hierarchy that controlled everyone's place in the family. Gemma, she was on the top of the food chain. And she wasn't ready to back down.

"Tattoo?" Ava pretended to be ignorant.

Gemma clacked her lips and showed off the tattoo on her chest, a crow with a heart and a scroll that read "forever".

"No, I do not think so" Ava put on her innocent smile.

"So you are the one Opie likes so much?"

Ava sniggered. That woman was trouble. Everyone else was treating her like the new addition to the roster of old ladies. She? For her she was the one Opie "likes".

"Ava" she extended her hand to Gemma politely. The Queen pouted her lips and looked at the extended hand for a few seconds before returning the favor.

"Gemma. Jax tells me you are Russian"

"I have no doubt there are not many things Jax doesn't tell you" Ava couldn't hold back the irony in her voice.

She instantly regretted it. Gemma placed her hand on her back pocket of her jeans and came closer with a treacherous smile.

"No, sweetie. All my sons tell me everything"

When Gemma turned her back and went into the office, Ava took a deep breath and sat back down at her lap-top. She didn't know if she didn't want to mess with Gemma because of the cost it would bring to Opie or because she might not be able to manage her rage. She was focused on her house-hunting when the phone rang. It was Izzy's number. She hadn't heard from the federal agent for quite a while.

"Madame?" Ava frowned.

"Was it you?" Izzy sounded really pissed off.

"Yes" she said without hesitation.

She heard Izzy sigh from the other side of the line. Ava knew she would get that phone call sooner or later. It took some time but the poison she gave the Sons to inject into Javier Passado kicked in. Passado was going to be dead in terrible pain in a few months.

"Fuck, Ava"

"Did you get what you need?"

"And some more, girl" Izzy didn't sound as happy as she wanted "He is so fucking scared and in such pain, he signed everything, gave everyone up"

"Make sure it's documented. He won't make it to trial"

"Shit. What did you give him?"

"If you promised him he will be cured…It's not going to happen"

"Ava, what are you doing?" Izzy shed the federal officer's façade and put on the friend's one.

Ava snickered shaking her head. She got up and went out on the parking lot.

"I stopped pretending, Izzy" she said as long as the sun hit her.

"No, Ava. You must come back"

Ava's look travelled to the garage. She spotted Opie wearing the light blue shirt of the mechanic, bent over a car. She grinded her teeth. There was no coming back. She was born and raised in blood. There was no way she would ever be satisfied in a normal life, cooking meals, have brunches and friendly neighborhood barbeques. She even tried to be a lone wolf, hunting on her own. And then he came along.

"Don't you get it, Izzy? I am back" she gave up "I'll see you on the other side"

Opie was coming to her when she hung up the phone with his hands black by the grease. Ava shaded her eyes with her hand as he came closer.

"What's up, babe?"

"Passado is sick" she put her hand on her waist.

Opie just nodded.

"You OK?"

Ava shrugged and looked away. She wasn't OK with being OK, that was for sure. She had no love for Passado and by her book he deserved to die. Everyone dies sooner or later. If his death meant taking down the Mayans and keeping them off the Sons for a while, she was fine with it.

"Are you coming by tonight?" Opie asked.

Ava frowned. Opie has been asking her the same question for the last two weeks, inviting her to his house. She firmly refused every time.

"Piney's going to take the kids to the cabin for a night or two. I thought we could do without your neighbors fucking for one night"

"Why not? We make a great team" she smiled.

"Come on" his rough voice made her shudder.

And just like that, they went from talking about a man they had poisoned to kidding about their sex life.

"Fine. I got to see some houses and I'll swing by after. OK?"


	2. Chapter 2

2.

Ava threw her things on the bed of her small motel room exhausted. Charming was a small town and housing was not great. Yet she had managed to find a place she liked at the outskirts of the town, small and cute, with a garden and quiet. She was going to talk to the owner the next day and she was ready to make a lucrative deal seeing that the house was fully furnished and equipped. She took off her clothes and went in the shower.

When the water hit her, instantly she thought of him. She revered the way he made her feel like a schoolgirl in heat and hated it at the same time. Unlike him, she never had a high-school sweetheart since her father made sure everyone knew the cost of even glancing at her the wrong way. And during her ascend to the Russian underworld, she knew that any kind of romance would be taken as weakness. Plus, she never trusted anyone to let him in closer. How a biker from Charming, California found a way in her pants – and possibly her heart - still eluded her. She decided to let things flow, follow her instinct once more and let her over-clocking brain to rest for a while. She smiled to herself as she opened her suitcase and took out a sexy night dress. She put it on, threw a few clothes in her bag, wrapped herself in a light coat and drove to his house.

There was light in Opie's house but she wanted to surprise him and went round back. He had given her a key she never used and that's what she used to slip in the house, ready to ambush him with her sexy underwear and lose herself in his arms. She heard some fuss in the living room and she headed there opening her coat to reveal her present. When she stepped in the living room, she saw Jax and Tara sitting on the couch playing with Abel. Both looked surprised at her and then flashed an embarrassed smile.

"Fuck, Jax" Ava buttoned her coat disappointed "You got to stop cockblocking me like that. Hi, Tara"

Jax smiled widely and refrained from looking at her. Opie stepped in the living room with a couple of beers. He looked at her and her buttoned coat with an inquisitive smile.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing much" Ava threw at him "I was about ready to update them on the latest fashion in lingerie"

Opie smiled heartily.

"Yeah, yeah, very funny" Ava went into the next room to change

Opie followed her and looked at her as she took off the night dress she was wearing.

"Nice" he showed his appreciation.

"Well, forget about it" Ava slipped into her long, black elastic dress "What are they doing here?" she whispered.

"We are having a friendly, family night" Opie crossed his arms on his chest.

"Family night?"

"Let's just say you were lucky. Kenny and Ellie are here"

Ava's eyes widened in surprise. She stood in the middle of the room and her stare hovered over Opie's shoulders, to the exit.

"Seriously? You used sex to lure me into meeting your kids?"

Opie came closer with a stern look on his face. His green eyes were always a bit too dark and there were times they became even darker.

"You didn't want to do it the nice way"

"I didn't want to do it at all!" Ava tried not to scream and ran her fingers through her long brown hair.

"Dad?" she heard a boy's voice behind her back.

Ava closed her eyes shut and bit her lip hard. She could have picked a less complicated man. But no, she had to go for the bad boy biker guy, with a dead wife, two kids and a big, nosy, happy family. Opie looked at her with a commanding look. Ava chest was taking deep breaths and she looked back promising to make his life a living hell before turning to where the voice was heard.

"Hey, Kenny" Opie came up close to her.

Kenny was a scrawny little boy with big eyes and a cute nose. He was looking at her with his eyes open wide and Ava never felt more scared in her whole life.

"That is my friend, Ava" Opie said and covered the distance between them.

Ava knew she had to smile at the boy but she didn't find it in her and she just looked at him as if she were measuring an opponent. Kenny didn't smile either.

"She is pretty" the boy said finally.

Ava couldn't keep up her act. Her face melted into a beam and she turned to Opie sideways.

"Your son is a player" she said and then turned to Kenny "Nice to meet you" she extended her hand.

Kenny, probably used to having his hair messed as a sign of affection, took this adult gesture eagerly, came closer and gave her a firm handshake. When Ava turned to Opie he was balancing between happiness and melancholy and Ava was right up there beside him, sharing the same feelings.

"Come on. Let's eat" Opie ushered them both into the big kitchen. Jax was already there playing with Abel and Tara was serving some plates. Ava took her place on the table, still a little numb. She was expecting to surprise Opie and instead she was ambushed badly. Opie went to the base of the stairs and roared.

"Ellie!"

Ava swallowed hard. She knew what it was like to be a motherless daughter and have your father bring in someone new. She has been there and she knew how easily the daughter can make everything go up in flames. When the stairs creaked she braced for a full on collision. And she was spot on. Ellie came in the kitchen, a girl in that age when she was starting to shed the girl behind. And she wasn't impressed by Ava's pretty face, like Kenny did. If anything, that made matters worse. She was a sweet little thing, with bright blonde hair, light eyes and perfect lips. The minute she would hit puberty, she would be a well-sought after girl, making trouble of her own.

"Ellie, that is Ava" Opie made the introduction.

Ellie looked at the newcomer with flaring nostrils. Ava made no attempt to extend her hand. She just looked the girl in the eye with all the sincerity she had. She let Ellie know that she acknowledged she wasn't welcomed but firmly demanded her place by her father's side. Ellie said nothing and sat on her chair. Jax was the one to break the awkward silence.

"So, how is the house hunting?"

"Good" Ava was glad to let the kids know she wasn't moving in "I found a little house up to the road to Morada. I am meeting the owner tomorrow"

"Need any help with that?" Jax added in a serious manner.

Ava looked back at him. There they were, with three kids on the table for a few minutes and the gangster side couldn't be suppressed.

"No" Ava said firmly.

Other than that the dinner wasn't as painful as Ava was suspecting. Opie and Jax were the best of friends and they decided to let her in on their history, sharing stories from their childhood, when they were growing up as sons of MC members, riding their bicycles. Kenny looked at them both with such an enthusiasm that made Ava suspected that Opie never sat down with them to talk about his childhood. She could see he was dreaming of driving one day Daddy's big Harley and be a road warrior. On the other hand, Ellie's look still had the same hard melancholy and she didn't mind staring at Ava openly. Other than that, the time flew by with laughter and sassy comments by the two brotherly friends and a few exasperating looks exchanged between Tara and Ava.

"Time for bed, kids" Opie said when dinner was over.

Ava was taking care of the dishes. Tara was preparing Abel's bottle and Jax was walking around the kitchen, trying to make Abel sleepy. Ellie waved at them all, threw one last glance at Ava and made for the stairs. Kenny exchanged a fist bump with Jax and then came to the kitchen and stood before Ava.

"Good night, Ava" he extended his hand.

Ava gaped at him, dried her hand on her dress and took his little hand in hers. He smiled to her and headed up the stairs.

"Kenny seems to like you" Opie came up behind her and pushed her against the sink.

"Yeah, right. And get away from me. You blew your chances for sex" she kept on putting away the dishes.

"I am willing to ask for forgiveness" he whispered, his husky voice filled with promise "Down on my knees"

Ava licked her lips and she turned around, still pinned by his massive frame. His look was deep, challenging, lusty and made Ava forget why she was mad at him. She bit his lower lip a bit too hard but he leered at her and ate her mouth vigorously.

"Um… I am sorry" Tara interrupted them.

"You and that guy?" Ava pointed at Jax and Tara with a raised brow "Made for each other" Ava pushed Opie away and finished her task.

Abel was fast asleep when the four of them sat around the living room dinking beers and chatting.

"Opie told me you came clean with Passado's business"

Ava glanced at Tara. She knew well that there was two ways to make a relationship like that work. Full disclosure or full concealment. Ava guessed Jax picked the former so she decided to speak openly.

"Why do I get the feeling you were still doubting me?" Ava put seriously.

"I did"

"Smart move" Ava nodded.

Opie just sipped his beer while his girlfriend and best friend were clearing the air between them. One of the things that Ava loved about Opie was that he never came to her defense and let her deal with things her own way. Ava momentarily thought what was to happen when "Mommy" Gemma was thrown in the equation. She shook the thought away.

"Is it going to blow back on us?" Jax inquired.

"Doubt it. Feds are after the Mayans for the drugs. This all should stir all shit away from the Sons"

"And would cripple the Mayans for a while" Jax said to himself.

"Make sure they are crippled and not just wounded, Jax. A wounded beast is dangerous" Ava's look was dead serious.

Tara was looking at her gaping. Ava didn't know how much Jax had shared for the new addition in the women of the club but she was sure the doctor hadn't realized that Ava was a daughter of the outlaw life up to that point.

"Thanks, Ava" Jax said.

Ava glanced at Opie. She didn't have to say it but she needed to make sure Opie knew she did most of it for him. Opie nodded seriously at her.

"Speaking of feds" Opie turned to Jax "Where are we with the ATF?"

Jax run his fingers through his hair thoughtfully. His glance fell on his son and he looked down.

"That's why I wanted to talk to you, Ope" he turned to his friend.

Ava without an ounce of trying to be discreet, got up to leave the room.

"Sit" Jax ordered.

Ava turned to him with a harsh look, looking like a bad-ass teacher scolding a child. Jax wasn't wielding but he recognized his mistake.

"Please" Jax added.

"Much better, prince Charming" Ava said ironically and sat back down.

"ATF is up our asses. The guns bring too much heat"

"The policies are shifting" Ava said "It's full on war on guns"

Opie nodded to her comment and turned to Jax.

"What do we do?"

"We got to go legit. Find other means to earn than the one that got the feds in our faces"

"That's not going to be easy, man. We've been dealing with the Irish for twenty years now. Clay won't be into this"

"Then we got to make him. Stir the club away from guns. I want you with me on that"

"Always, brother"

Ava glanced at Tara and the doctor shrugged.

"Ever get the feeling they sleep behind our backs?" Ava joked.

"Everyday" Tara smiled.

"Aren't you hilarious?" Jax threw at Ava.

"Even if you go legit, Jax, the ATF isn't just going to forgive you. You weren't stealing cookies from the cookie jar. You've been dealing assault weapons for more than a generation" Ava pointed at him.

"I didn't say it was going to be easy"

"You have to give them something" Ava darkened "Or someone"

Jax looked at her, piercing her with his look. He, too, seemed to forget who Ava really was. Seeing her across him, with her simple dress, the loose hair and the clean face, one could disregard the notion that she was the daughter of a crime godfather in Russia, heir apparent of a grand criminal organization.

"What will you do with Clay?" Opie intervened.

"If the ideas are good, the table will vote them in. Especially with the ATF breathing down our necks. We have to make the other revenues work, then throw the proposal to get out of guns"

"Bobby might be into it. Chibs, too. He never liked the Irish anyway. Not after Fiona"

"What about your Dad?"

"I'll take care of Piney. He'll be on board"

"I am not sure about Juice. And certainly not Tig. Tig will never go against Clay"

Jax and Opie fell into deep thoughts. Ava was toying with her fingers. What Jax was proposing was a drastic shift in the club's ways. She looked upon the VP and saw his brain work overtime. Before Jax spoke again he glanced at Tara.

"I got an idea" Jax said "I was thinking we could go into the escort business"

"Pussy?" Opie seemed surprised.

"Escort business, legitimate. Helping out LuAnn with her porn industry thing made me think that there is money in it, too"

"More pussy then?" Opie tried to suppress a smile and turn to Ava.

Ava was listening attentively when Opie turned to her. Instead of answering, Ava turned to Tara.

"You OK with this? Your old man surrounded by willing, professional vaginas? Looking as cute as he does?"

Tara smiled and shrugged. If the alternative was seeing Jax incarcerated or even incinerated, Tara was ready to sign off on this idea.

"How about you?" Opie asked.

Ava bit her lip thoughtfully before balancing an answer.

"It is a good idea, Jax" she decided to reply to Jax "Pussy can provide a steady income. Not as good as guns and certainly going legit is a fuss. But it is clean and safe and it is way easier to make people look the other way. And if I know Tig a little, he is going to be all over it. But" Ava added with a taunting smile "if you are thinking of turning my big man into a protagonist, forget about it"

Jax thanked her with a smile and turned to Opie that was laughing.

"All we need is a partner to help us set up the escort business. Someone that knows the job. The porno business can be handled by LuAnn"

"Hm…" Ava coughed reluctantly "I can help you with the escort business"

Everyone in the room looked at her surprised. Ava regretted having talked at all but she was in deep. She liked Jackson's idea of going legit, on the fringes of the law and the outlaw. It was a difficult balance but if they stayed true, followed the rules of the game and not get greedy, they were set for life.

"You know how…" Ava started explaining "how some girls get a pony or a car for their birthday? Well, my Dad gave me a brothel"

If they were surprised to begin with, their jaws dropped with that comment. Ava wasn't finished, though.

"Mind you, I was still a virgin back then. Brothels and restaurants are pretty much all the women can handle in the business. Certainly not the women of the family, though. But my father's mind was set into making me his heir so I had to prove my administrational skills. I remember the place. It was dark, dirty and miserable. I took it to another level. It became a legitimate escort business, with the finest girls and the most exquisite clientele in Moscow. It was lucrative in money, plus it gave my family a nice hold on many politicians and businessmen that didn't want their dirty little secrets out in the open. It's still around. I think my cousin Theodore runs it"

"My girl, the Madam!" Opie pointed at her stunned.

"You are constantly making matters worse for you, big man" she warned him playfully.

"What are we going to need?" Jax asked.

Jax and Tara were gone after a while and they were left alone in the house. Well, not quite alone. There were two orphans in the house, probably pretending to be asleep.

"So" Opie started.

"I am going to go, big man. That's punishment for ambushing me tonight. Plus I got to start early tomorrow"

He didn't talk, he just pulled in near and cupped her face caressing her hair.

"Not going to happen, Opie" Ava got away and grabbed her bag.

He wasn't ready to give up yet and he just swept her off her feet and carried her upstairs. Ava knew she was supposed to keel over by his daring gesture but all she did was concentrate on not being heard by the kids. Opie opened a door and went in, leaving her gently on the floor. Ava stood serious in his bedroom, with the big king size bed and looked at him. And she saw the waves of emotion wash over his troubled soul. The thought that he was in his marital bedchamber with another woman hit him hard and he wavered. He walked away, sat on the little sofa placed at the foot of the bed and bent his head down. Ava swallowed hard, pressed her lips together and walked up to him. His hair was covering his face and she could see his fingers clawing the soft cushions.

"It's OK, big man" she leaned in and left a kiss on his head.

He looked up and she could see he was trying to hold back the tears. Ava was shaken seeing her strong warrior broken down like this. But if he wanted to go on with his life, he would have to break down first before putting himself back together.

"I understand" she said in her most soft voice as if not to upset him "Whenever you are ready"

She ran her fingers through his hair and stroked his face before turning away, closing the door behind her. The moment she was out the door she saw a movement. There, standing at her half opened door, was Ellie. She was looking at Ava with a less hard look than the one she had in the kitchen. Ava nodded at her and waved goodnight. When Ava was back in her small motel room she flopped on her bed and replayed the night's events. She was drawn more and more into Opie's world and by the time she was asleep she hadn't decided whether that was a deadly trap or a way out of loneliness.


	3. Chapter 3

3.

"I thought you were interested in the small lot out of Charming" the man said looking at her with a stupefied smile.

"I am thinking that I might need a little more extra space for the enterprise I was thinking"

"May I ask what that would be?"

Ava smiled sweetly at the man. Her meeting with the land owner had taken a completely different turn. They were in a small diner out of Charming on the way to Lodi. A small, remote place that was usually packed on Saturdays and Sundays but was virtually empty on a week day with one slow employee.

"Of course you may. Actually the law requires me to notify you. I am thinking of opening an escort business"

The man gaped at her for several seconds before her words fully registered.

"A brothel?"

"No, no. Mr Jankins. An escort business. Elegant, classy, clean, legitimate. And with the most beautiful girls"

She had chosen the exact same landlord for her after she had dug into him. And she knew she could dig her claws into him easily.

"Girls?" he stuttered.

Ava smiled. It wasn't hard to hack into that guy. He was single and lonely, very shy probably never had a girlfriend in his life. He was the son of the rich doctor in town that left him with several estates to keep him fed. For he himself seemed unable to do anything useful. And having browsed through his porn history on his computer, Ava was sure she was talking to the right man.

"Of course, Mr Jankins. Girls. If you were to give us the lease, you could come by and check the place yourself. Make sure that everything is in order. With a complimentary visit, of course"

The guy was trying hard not to drool looking at her. She was sure that if she were to throw a few free visits, he would give them the place for nothing.

When the meeting with the owner was over, Ava got up and shook hands with her potential landlord and watched him as he walked off with a loftier walk and drove off. She gathered her things and walked out the diner to the parking lot that was buried in the woods with the phone on her hand to let Jax know they were on track. And suddenly her eye caught a rapid movement on her right. Her body reacted quicker than her thought and she scooped out of harm's way. What she saw was a machete coming after her and a man behind it. Ava darted swiftly up. She saw his arm pass her by and caught it with her left arm. She jumped up and fell on the extended arm with her elbow. He twisted to hit her with his other arm but Ava was quicker.

" _Puta_ " the man said while he went for his gun.

Ava raised her arm and hit him in the face with the broad of her arm. She felt his nose smash but she didn't stop to gloat. She kicked him between his legs and when he fell on his knees she quickly fell on his back. She wrapped her arm around his neck and applied pressure. The man's breath was gone.

"Why are you here? How did you find me?" Ava barked.

He kicked his feet trying to get her off balance and threw his hands at her but Ava didn't falter. She twirled him around and pinned him in a position he couldn't move, caught between her strong legs and she grabbed him by the neck again. This time she said nothing, she just let him slip into unconsciousness before dragging him away into the trees. She took out her phone and dialed Opie's number.

"Babe" he heard him on the other line.

"Opie, get everyone at the clubhouse. The Mayans might be onto us"

"Where are you? Are you OK?" Opie's voice tensed murderously.

"I am fine. Come at the Macy's diner. I'll meet you at the parking lot"

Ava was leaning on her car with her hands twined over her chest when the two Harleys come up to her. Opie was the first to get off and he ran to her, taking off his helmet. When he got near he looked her all over and then cupped her face inquisitively.

"I am fine, big man" she waved his concerns away.

Jax came up behind him looking worried.

"What happened?"

"Follow me, gentlemen"

Ava led them to where she had the Mexican. She had tied a rope around his neck and round a tree and the man was trying to pull away but it was impossible. When he saw the trio come in, he gaped surprised.

"Fucking Sons! You stupid _puta_. You will be dead" he spat at them.

"There is a lesson, gentlemen. Either you keep your cool or you end up saying the same bullshit as everyone else" Ava's voice flowed like a cold river.

Jax lunged at the man in a safe distance.

"Who the fuck are you?"

Another shower of curses was the answer and Jax seemed to lose his nerve. Ava came closer and cut in.

"You came alone, I heard no Harley" she stated more than asked "This is personal to you"

The man looked at her and didn't utter a word.

"Family?" Ava narrowed her eyes "No, if it were family you would have asked the others to come. If only for the pleasure of a good gang rape. This is something more…intimate. The kind of relationship you don't want others to know"

The man lost his hardened look and just looked at her agitated.

"I'll be damned" Ava turned to Opie "It wasn't a joke! Javier does like it up the ass"

"Shut your fucking mouth, you fucking whore!"

Opie took a step forward but then stopped, still clenching and unclenching his fists, taking deep breaths like a bull ready to charge. Ava smiled at him approvingly and left a kiss on his cheek. The trio moved away from the man tied in such a bizarre way on the tree.

"What do you think?" Opie addressed Jax.

Jax turned to Ava the she fussed with her hair.

"Well, I guess the word of the bounty hunter that went after Passado is out. If that imbecile found out about me, the rest will follow. I don't think anyone knows this is connected with the Sons"

"Except for him" Jax gestured at the Mexican's direction.

Ava shrugged and glanced at Opie that was eyeing the Mexican with a bad intent.

"OK, then" Jax took out his gun.

"No" Ava caught his arm deep in her thoughts "The feds might link this to me"

She looked at Opie seriously.

"I will take care of this. It is my mess, it's better if the club is not involved. I'll call you guys later" her eyes were still pinned in Opie's.

"No fucking way we are leaving you here with him. It's all our mess" Jax protested.

"OK" Ava gave up looking at them both "I got an idea"

Ava said nothing more, she just ran her fingers through her hair biting her lips as if in deep thought. She kicked the ground and left in a quick pace. Opie made an attempt to follow her but Jax stopped him. After a while Ava came back and just approached the Mexican still cursing them and took out his phone. She looked through it and then put it in her pocket.

"I can see you loved him" Ava spoke softly to the man.

He said nothing, just looked away.

"I am sorry. There is nothing to be done for him now" Ava's voice was soothing "I won't kill you. I understand. You wanted revenge for him. That's what love does to you"

"He wasn't…We weren't" the man broke down.

"He wasn't ready to accept what he felt for you, right? He was sleeping around with women to prove that he was still a man. But you…" Ava took her most pitying look.

Opie and Jax were looking at her perplexed and mystified. They were even more surprised to see the man break down crying, his tears mix with his snot. He was a miserable spectacle, a broken man.

"I am going to let you go. Mourn for him, remember him but let this bloodshed go" Ava said and took out a folded knife to free him.

The moment the man got on his feet, he rubbed his neck and looked at the trio. He was still sniffling and swallowing with difficulty. Ava took his phone and looked at it.

"You got…some photos in here"

The man looked at her almost imploring her. Ava sighed, opened the phone, took out the battery, closed it back and handed it to him. He looked at her thankful and happy.

"Go" Ava said and the man ran away.

When the man vanished through the trees the other two came into her face.

"Are you fucking crazy?" Jax screamed "I do not care if you are a sentimental fool, Ava. He can burn us. He can burn you"

"Babe" Opie said but Ava was already heading to her car.

She went for the trunk and took out her bag and got her lap-top.

"Ava!" Opie demanded.

Ava turned to him startled by the hardness of his voice. The moment that feeling passed, Ava got serious.

"Babe" Opie got milder "That guy will go after you again. You got to let us…"

"Get on your bikes. He is on the move. That is if you want to come"

They looked at each other and then at her.

"I put a tap on his phone when I took the battery out" she turned at the men.

Ava then threw her lap-top at the co-driver's seat before turning to Opie. Her look was dusky and ominous.

"Don't come" Ava said and got ready to get in the car.

"Why?" he demanded.

"I am about to kill a man. You don't want to see that" she slammed the door of the car.

Jax was already on his bike and Opie followed his lead as both went after Ava that travelled on the way to Lodi. Ava glanced at her rear view mirror only to see Opie ride after her. She shook her head and she prepared to lose another man. Her next glance to him was melancholic. After that she concentrated on the road.

She had her doubts about her plan but when the tap led them away from the clubhouse and to an area with half abandoned warehouses, Ava smiled wickedly. When the signal stopped a few blocks away, Ava stopped and parked her car. The bikes pulled up after her.

"He has to be there" Ava pointed at a warehouse in the middle of an empty lot.

"How do we play this out?" Opie asked.

Ava frowned and said nothing. She swiftly turned to the house and ran looking around cautiously.

"Fuck" Jax hissed behind her "she's a handful"

"Tell me about it" Opie chuckled running at her heels.

They reached the house and they heard loud, Mexican music. Ava turned to them and waved that she was taking the front and she urged them to cover all exits.

"Twenty" she signaled inaudibly and made for the door.

She crushed open and found herself in a filthy den, covered in cigarette buds and trash, bottles of tequila and beer cans. Sitting with his head in his hands was the man that went after her. He turned to her surprised with red eyes. Seconds after Opie barged in, gun in hand with Jax behind him. Ava took out the rope she used to tie him back in the forest. She went to him and pinned him down with her weight. She wrapped the rope around his neck and then pulled him up under a beam that ran the ceiling. She threw the rope over the beam and caught the other side. The man didn't flinch when he understood the fate that awaited him, he just surrendered to the inevitable. She pulled two chairs. She made him get on one and she got on the other to tie the rope around the beam at the right length. She did all that with ritualistic coldness and calm hands. When all was set, she got off the chair and stood before the man that looked at her.

"He'll be on the other side soon" she said and the man nodded.

Ava kicked the chair and watched, barely blinking as the man was gasping for air till he let go and remained hanging in the middle of the room. She clenched her jaw, stood saddened for a moment and whispered something in her mother tongue. She then replaced the battery on the phone and left the room. It took the others two a few minutes to go after her. They reached their cars without talking and Jax got on his bike waiting for Opie.

"Ava" Opie made her turn and face him.

She nailed him with her look and she blinked slowly. She was half way gone and Opie could see that.

"I am getting my things and leaving" she didn't try to hide her decision "this will blow back to the club if anyone finds about us. If I go, the problem goes, too"

"I don't want you to go"

"You sure?" Ava lashed him harshly.

Opie pulled in closer pushing her against the car. His look was showing all emotions ranging from lust to fear, agony to sadness. He looked possessively at her and there was something primordial in her that reacted to his demand against her will. He gave no reply, he just made her look at him pulling her hair harshly and biting her lip down, pressing against her. He broke off the kiss leaving her breathless, staring at him.

"I am sure. See you at the clubhouse" Opie said and rode his bike.


	4. Chapter 4

4.

The clubhouse was in a lockdown, everyone in, from members and their families to crow-eaters and friends of the club. The bar was turned to a buffet and everyone was cooking in the kitchen to help feed all those mouths. Gemma was in charge of organizing everyone and she looked like a general in charge of her troops. And she seemed quite at ease with that role. When Ava walked in, Gemma threw a cold look at her and returned to her duties. She glanced at the closed door of the inner sanctum and she knew the men were being updated on what went down. She just stood there by the door and she was feeling way out of her element. She was a stranger among strangers now that all the men were away and that said a lot. She was keeping her distance for she knew the minute she meddled with the women, she would be dragged into it way more deeper than fucking with Opie or even meeting his kids would throw her.

"Coffee, Ava?" Diamond offered and Ava turned at the crow-eater that claimed her man every chance she had.

"Thank you" Ava smiled coldly "I don't like coffee"

She looked at the crowd and she felt some looks turn her way. For the friends of the club she was some kind of novelty. She wasn't a biker whore, she even dressed like a freaking hipster, with her loose blouses and cute ballerinas. She wasn't one for a family either like the other women of the club. The word was spread on how she was a bounty hunter and even if the few that knew of her true descent never spread the word, they could see she was a dangerous woman. Ava was stewing in her juices keeping her impulse to go when the door of the church opened and everyone got out. And each looked at her with mixed feelings. Ava took in their look as calmly as she could. Opie came to her with a serious look.

"Hey. You OK?"

"Stop asking, please"

"Won't happen" he kissed her lightly on the lips.

Public affection was not Ava's thing especially not in a place where everyone was watching every move the members took.

"So, how did it go?" Ava asked tense.

Opie fussed with his beard and instinctively turned to Clay.

"He didn't like what went down, right?" Ava turned to the president of the club.

Clay was next to his queen and was leaning against her, whispering in her ear. Gemma turned to Ava as Clay was talking to her and her look became more and more devious. Ava grinded her jaw and she could feel that she had on the look. That same look that earned her the nickname _"volchitsa"_ , the she-wolf.

"Shit, Opie" she hissed at him "We should have made up a lie"

"No one is going to hurt you, babe"

Ava didn't reply to that she just stayed there, thoughtful. Jax came up to them looking over his shoulder at Clay and Gemma.

"You OK?"

Ava didn't reply, she just rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"She doesn't like being taken care of" Opie scoffed and lit a cigarette.

Jax and Opie looked at each other and laughed. Ava smiled at them too before leaning to Jax.

"On another note, I talked to the landlord. He is wide open to give us the property"

Jax's look got all serious.

"What did you think of the place?"

"Ideal" Ava sighed.

"But...?"

Ava looked over Jax's shoulder. Gemma was coming to them, smiling to all those gathered.

"Are you sure about this?"

Jax just nodded as Gemma came up behind him, all warm and fuzzy. She leaned in and kissed Jax on the cheek and she threw her arm at Opie and kissed him glancing at Ava. The message came across loud and clear.

"Are my boys OK?" Gemma asked with her curt way and sassy attitude.

"We are, Mom" both said in one voice and Ava just wanted to smack them on the heads.

"Jax, is Tara around?" Ava needed to get away from the incestuous situation.

"Yeah, she is back in the room"

Ava took a step away when she felt Opie's hand wrap around her arm. He pulled her to him, cupped her face and left a wet kiss on her lips. He never ceased to amaze her and she chose to focus on his rough, masculine look rather than gloat into Gemma's face before walking away.

Tara was in the back room, with Abel in her arms, rocking him softly. She smiled at Ava the minute she walked in and sat up.

"Oh, thanks" Tara whispered as Ava came closer.

Without a warning, Tara left Abel in her hands and got up. Ava looked down at the baby with fright, as if she were holding a bomb and turned helpless to Tara that walked away to the bathroom.

"I was bursting" Tara said form behind the door "and I don't want to leave him on the bed. God knows who Tig has fucked on those sheets"

Ava flinched at the thought and even more thinking that Opie wants her to stay there. That was distraction enough to make her forget she was holding a baby. When Tara came out, Ava rushed to hand the delicate thing over to her, raising a smile in the doctor's face.

"You don't do well with kids, huh?"

"What gave it away?"

"Last night was not at all awkward" Tara talked to her but toyed with Abel "With Opie's kids I mean"

Ava didn't want to answer that and just sat on the old armchair and fell back, trying to relax.

"Are you OK, Ava?"

Ava scoffed and tied her long hair in a clumsy bun. Seeing that she was attacked with a machete, she tied a man up, she mislead him and practically murdered him and was currently in the headquarters of an outlaw motorcycle club. And on top of that she was trying to set up an escort business on behalf of the VP under the nose of his President and his ferocious wife.

"Define OK" Ava sighed.

"If you ever need to talk…" Tara offered.

Ava smiled at Tara and even though she didn't know how a doctor could help her out of this shit, she found her offering comforting. The door opened and Jax came in.

"The lockdown is over. We can go home"

Tara gave Abel to Jax and started gathering their staff. Jax sat on the bed across Ava and looked out the door cautiously.

"So are we set with business?" Jax said in a low voice.

"The lot is secured. You now need the employees. Are any of your porn-stars willing to do double time?"

"I think some will. You can come by and see for yourself. We can find other recruits" Jax came closer "How about your ancestry?"

Ava frowned. The stereotype went that Russian men were neckless, alcoholic butchers and the women tall, thin whores.

"You have to have someone else run point, Jax. I do not wish to get involved. Just consulting, here"

"I get it, Ava"

"Got to be smart, firm and able to keep it in his pants – at least as a man smart can keep it in his pants. If I hear any abuse on the girls…" Ava's eyes took the bad kind of glare.

"I hear you"

"It's Bobby or Chibs. The only ones with brains, if I am not too blunt"

"What about Opie?" Jax teased her.

"Seriously? You are asking me to refer my boyfriend to be around professionals?"

"Ha! No, but I wanted to hear you calling him your boyfriend"

"Funny, Jax. You'll need to place the other on the porn business. The working girls need a father figure to make them feel that what they are doing is fine. And the stars, they are divas. I like Bobby for the escort. I suggest Chibs for the porn industry" Ava said in a firm voice before stopping and looking at Jax apologetically "Sorry. I mean I am just making suggestions here. The last word is yours"

"Well, I guess Opie wasn't joking when he said you are a princess of the outlaw" Jax got up and gave Abel back to Tara before grabbing the bags.

"Was" Ava corrected and kissed Jax on the cheek.

"Goodnight, Ava" Tara smiled, kissed her and left the room.

Minutes after they were gone, Opie appeared at the door. Ava was still sitting on the armchair staring at the wall ahead of her.

"So how do you like the place?" Opie came in and closed the door behind him.

"Looks like a college dorm room" Ava stirred out of her thoughts and turned to him "Smells like one, too"

He came over and loomed over her and Ava arched up to look him in the eyes. She licked her lips and shifted uneasy on her seat. Opie's reaction was cryptic. He was eyeing her, ogling her body, lingering on her lips but he wasn't making any move on her.

"I am sorry about last night"

Ava wanted to convince herself that she found him mentioning his melt down over his dead wife unappealing. But the hurt in his eyes was true and him still keeping her memory was sweet. Ava got up on her feet and caressed his strong arms. She pressed her body on his and stood on her toes to lick his lips, pushing him toward the bed. He put his hand behind her neck and stared into her eyes.

"I don't…" he sighed "You are not one to be fucked in motel rooms and in…here" he took a step away from her and sat on the bed.

Ava smiled softly.

"I may not be, but you might" she joked.

Opie looked up to her and had a less serious look on his face.

"Fuck, Ava. You know what I mean"

She kneeled before him.

"Oh, I do know what you mean" she took his big hand and put in under her blouse on her belly "You need to be a good man" she drove her hands up his thighs "Show respect to your woman" she came closer "Not fuck her like a little slut" she whispered in his ear.

If she was trying to deter him, she struck out. He grasped her and threw her on the bed, undressing her with urgency, kissing her with a deep need. And she hoped that for a while at least he would forget his sorrows in her arms. She sure as hell did forget everything as long as she felt him deep inside her, panting as his strong body moved slowly between her thighs leaving her breathless.

When the fucking and cuddling was over, Opie got up and got dressed.

"We got some other issues we need to take care of. Will you be all right?"

"Sure. Need any help?" Ava got on her feet.

"Now that's something that I never expected to hear from my woman"

They looked at each other for a while as if they were sealing some secret pact between them.

"What are you doing the rest of the day?" Opie asked.

"I'll talk to Lowen about the escort. There is a ton of paperwork to be dealt with"

"OK. Talk to you later" Opie planted a kiss on her forehead and left.

Ava was just into her clothes when the door of the room opened. Ava turned and saw Gemma at the threshold, pouting her lips.

"May I?" Gemma asked and took one step forward into the room.

"By all means. I am your guest after all" Ava steeled herself.

Gemma walked in and looked around indifferently, dragging her high heels on the floor.

"You are my guest indeed" Gemma's voice deepened "Perhaps you've overstayed your welcome"

Ava was taken aback by the direct approach. She knew that Gemma would want her out of her hair and away from the club, but she wasn't expecting that demonstration of station by Gemma. Ava was itching to slap her across the face for ever taking that tone with her, but she managed to control her rage and smile.

"Sure, I am sorry. Opie told me the lockdown was over. I'll be gone" Ava took her most innocent, stupid look.

It had the exact opposite effect on Gemma. With a twinkle in her eye that professed that she too was barely holding back, she got into Ava's face.

"You brought the Mayans upon us. Maybe it's better if you leave for good before anything bad happens" Gemma pointed at the door.

Gemma was the alpha female in the club and she was used to have her way. But if she thought for one minute she was dealing with a crow-eater, she was fooling herself. Men had it easy. They took out their dicks and measured them and the one with the biggest one was the winner. Women? They were lacking dicks so what was measured was deeper and meaner. Ava had no intention of measuring what was there to be measured with Gemma, but she wasn't going to back down either. So she simply raised her brow and widened her smile.

"I don't think so, Gemma. I kind of like it here"

"Well, we'll see about that" Gemma narrowed her eyes and leaned real close invading Ava's personal space.

When she turned on her heels and left, Ava sighed deeply. She couldn't hide it from her own self, but she was thinking the same thing Gemma did. Leaving that was. Again. Between the big happy family, the kids and the mourning, Opie was the most complex man she had ever met. But at the same time, she didn't want to admit it to herself, but it was more than his looks and sexual prowess that kept her by his side. And fuck her if she was letting that go.


	5. Chapter 5

5.

Ava was sitting on one side of the vast warehouse turned to a pornographic studio and almost looked like the odd one out. Even Tara looked more the part with her tight black jeans and black blouse over it. Ava was in a mini white dress that let her strong legs show and her soft leather ankle-high boots. Her look was cold and calculative, apart from the moments it brushed over Opie at the other side of the studio, talking to a blonde porn-star. That was when her eyes were clouded as she was toying with the ring on her finger tensely.

"That's a nice ring you got there" Tara said.

"Yeah" Ava managed to turn her look off Opie and the little minx before him "It is sort of a business card"

"Maybe we gave our consent too hastily for our men to go into this kind of business" Tara said seriously "I see that one is quite taken with your man"

"I don't blame her" Ava dug her fingers in her palm looking upon the blonde girl in her non-existent top and the tiny little pleaded skirt.

"Gemma says that a woman must mark her territory, let the others know that her man was hers and hers alone" Tara said.

Ava looked at her and followed her look. Tara was looking at another ridiculous blonde that was all over Jax, flashing her boobs and lips at him. And what she saw in Tara's looks was not the look of a well-educated, mild-tempered doctor. It was a replica of Gemma's look. Ava bit her lip at the thought and glanced at Tara.

"A man that makes you claim him from another woman, is not worth it" Ava found another chance to contradict Gemma.

She saw Tara falter on her beliefs but the brain-washing Gemma had done to her was deep. Tara's look hardened again and she crossed her arms before her chest.

"I am the VP's old lady and I got to show that bitch with whom she's messing with"

These weren't the doctor's words. That kind of resolve and fixation on her role and station in the MC was all Gemma. Ava grinded her teeth but again said nothing.

"Aren't you going to show that scrawny bitch who you are?" Tara threw at her beckoning at Opie and the blonde.

Ava's looked hovered over the warehouse and she saw a man enter in a perfect blue-gray suit that matched his eyes and impeccable style. He was tall and thin and was escorted by two bulky men with shaved heads.

"Me, Tara?" Ava scoffed "I am going to have that covered in about thirty seconds"

The man walked through the room and all heads turned to him. Jax took a step towards him, to greet him but the man passed him by and walked confidently straight up to Ava. When he found himself before her, his handsome, strict face smiled heartily and Ava extended her hand. He leaned in and kissed it, mostly the ring on her finger.

"Aventina" he said and opened his arms.

Ava returned the gesture with grace looking over the man's shoulder at Opie who had left the little starlet aside and was scowling at her. Ava's look dripped poison. Icy cold poison.

"Yevgeny" Ava replied warmly "It's been a while"

"It has. You are even more beautiful than I remembered" Yevgeny pulled closer.

"Always the flatterer. Maybe that's why you run such a lucrative porn business"

Yevgeny smiled wickedly and looked around. Jax came up to him with a pissed off look but Ava shook her head at him, calming him down.

"I never expected to see _Volchitsa_ in these surroundings" Yevgeny flashed a sparkling white smile at her.

"I happen to like it here" Ava raised her brow strictly.

Yevgeny seemed to lose some of his carefree stance and shifted nervously. Jax came up to Ava's side and Opie drew nearer. Most of the girls were lingering around.

"Yevgeny, this is Jackson Teller, proud owner of CaraCara Studios. And this," Ava's look hovered over the heads of everyone there till she found who she was looking for "is LuAnn Delaney, the esteemed producer" Ava introduced LuAnn that came up to Yevgeny with a wide smile.

Opie was still looking at her with a gloomy, possessive look but Ava didn't even flinch in recognition.

"Jax, LuAnn this is Yevgeny Alkaev. Yevgeny is…"

"The brilliant mind of Tsarevna Studios" LuAnn added.

"Your reputation precedes you, I see" Ava commented "My work here is done, then. I'll leave you to talk business"

"You are leaving us so soon?" Yevgeny pulled closer to Ava.

Ava glanced at Opie behind Yevgeny and then at the little blonde next to her man.

"We'll catch up after, Yevgeny" Ava smiled gracefully.

The Russian took her hand and kissed it keeping his eyes on hers. Jax showed Yevgeny the way to their office and LuAnn followed them clapping like a little fangirl. When the trio was gone, all the girls threw one last glance at Ava and went about their businesses. The only ones still lingering around her was Tara and Opie. Tara was looking at Ava as she was fumbling in her bag to fish her phone with a sentiment close to awe and admiration. Opie's look on the other side was filled with anger and jealousy.

"I…um…" Tara pointed away and left the two alone.

Ava was going through her phone when the gigantic man towered over her.

"Who is he?" Opie growled at her.

Ava turned to him with the most indifferent look. Not once in her life had she ever felt the bitter sting of jealousy. Never before had she felt the need to keep a man all to herself. That bizarre feeling made her uneasy and yet she didn't want it to go away.

"That's Yevgeny"

"I heard that" Opie trapped her with his look "Who is he to you?"

Ava shrugged her shoulders.

"An old friend"

"Don't screw around with me!" Opie demanded.

His voice made everyone turn and most of the girls looked at him terrified of his roar, the little blonde took a step back. All but Ava. She just stood there in her little white dress looking up to him with a cold look. Ava weighted her options. She could go on pushing his buttons, make him go mad, maybe break a few things around. She could answer equally furiously and then they'd have a scene of two hot-heads acting out. Ava sighed deeply and shook her head.

"I am sorry, big man" Ava said and loosened her face "Yevgeny and I grew up together. He is an old, old friend. Mostly he is a prick"

Opie didn't seem to believe her.

"Look, Opie. I saw you with her" Ava vaguely pointed at the blonde girl "and I took the…mature road of giving you a taste of your medicine. I am sorry"

Opie hesitated a little and lost his aggressive stance. He looked inquisitively at Ava as if he didn't believe in his own ears. Ava looked at him sternly and nodded lightly.

"Seriously?" he frowned and came closer "The ferocious _Volchitsa_ got jealous?"

He seemed quite amused as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Your pronunciation is bad. I would refrain from speaking Russian if I were you" Ava said coldly.

"Well, pardon me" he rubbed his nose on hers "I am just excited to see you are not insisting on me fucking someone else. Guess you are my old lady after all" he gave her wet kiss "I can't believe it that you got jealous over her"

Ava tried to refrain from looking at her antagonist and focus on him. Opie seemed heads over heels with joy, his whole face beaming with bliss over her admission. Ava leaned in for a kiss and he obliged eagerly.

"By the way" Ava whispered sweetly over his lips "Yevgeny is the one I lost my virginity to"

Ava smiled softly and walked away dialing on her phone. Opie was left there looking at her with his jaw dropped. Then he laughed and shook his head as he walked right after her outside and sat on his bike. He figured it was safer for him there, away from the porn stars.

Ava was on the phone with her uncle.

"Thank you for getting me in touch with Yevgeny"

"Well, all it took was mention your name and he was more than happy to come over"

Ava rolled her eyes and thanked that her uncle wasn't there to see her do that.

"He still loves you, you know" her uncle persisted.

"He is a pimp, uncle. He doesn't love anyone in particular. He just loves all pussy"

"Language, Aventina" her uncle could instill fear even over the phone.

"Sorry. Thank you again, uncle"

"One of these days I am going to call in for a favor. Maybe a Sunday lunch, maybe not. Love you, my niece"

Ava dreaded to hear those words ever since she got back into the family. She turned to Opie that was sitting on his Harley eyeing her with a mixture of feelings and she was certain that she looked back at him with the same look. She hung up the phone and walked up to Opie. She said nothing, she just leaned on him, embracing him with a sigh. For some reason, he too buried his face in her neck and held her as if she were a life-raft, there to save him from the dark, deep depths of the vast sea. Opie was the first to stir away only to put his hand through her hair and behind her neck.

"Babe, I don't…" he looked seriously at her "Shit! I hope I'll say that right without pissing you off" he hesitated "I don't want to own you. Don't want you to get branded with the crow tattoo as if you were a possession. I couldn't own you even if I wanted to"

Ava gaped at him and she tried to fathom what he told her. She was overwhelmed once more with the certainty of his emotions. She felt her knees go weak and she had to wet her lips, biting them.

"That being said" Opie continued "It doesn't mean I don't want to be yours. And you mine"

Ava smiled and looked down at her shoes shaking her head. She then climbed on the bike, straddling facing him, grinding on him. He dug his fingers in her back and ate her mouth ferociously. Ava knew they were in the middle of a parking lot under broad daylight but she felt a yearning for him that had set her on fire. The same need came over him and he drove his hand between her thighs, over her panties. Ava threw her head on Opie's chest and enjoyed the bliss his touch brought her. And then she heard the door open. She reached behind Opie's back, took the Glock he always kept there and pointed it at the door.

"Jax, I swear to God I will shoot you" Ava turned slowly at the door.

It was indeed Jax standing there. He smiled and backed away. When she turned back to Opie he hadn't lost his hungry look. He just ripped her underwear and fumbled with his belt and zipper.

"You are costing me a little bit too much in underwear" she tried to hide the excitement in her voice.

Opie said nothing, he just thrust himself inside her and Ava had to shut up. She wrapped her legs tightly around him and her arms around his neck, still holding his gun. The heavy Harley was rocking as Opie lunged inside her growling and Ava breathed heavily near his ear.

"Ava" he bit down her lip "Fuck, Ava" he drove her on him one last time violently and heard her say his name too.

They stayed there for a while catching their breath. Opie licked her lower lip and left a kiss on her nose.

"Fucking on a Harley, gun in hand" Opie smiled "You are now officially a biker whore"

"Yes" Ava dragged her words "I am. And I am about to enter a porn studio without underwear"

She got up and straightened her dress. Opie was still on his bike and he had her torn underwear in his hand. He smiled wickedly at her and sniffed it.

"You are a fucking pervert!" Ava said and walked into the studio.

Jax was there in one of the sets talking to LuAnn and Yevgeny and many of the girls were swarming around the charming Russian. Ava walked straight up to them decisively and managed to shed all evidence that she was just fucked in the parking lot.

"What do you think, Yevgeny?" she asked and everyone turned to her.

Jax looked at her with a wicked grin but Ava's strict look stopped any more smirks coming her way. Yevgeny beheld at her like a vulture and nodded approvingly.

"I think you got something good here. Ee can do business, expanding CaraCara's distributors"

"Thank you, Yevgeny"

"Anything for you, Aventina" Yevgeny kissed her hand once more and placed his business card in it.

He then turned and walked out the door leaving all the girls swooned by his looks and attitude. Ava just raised her brow and threw away his card. Jax came up to her and watched Yevgeny leave.

"Thanks, Ava"

"No problem, Jax. Although you should thank someone else" Ava made sure Jax knew who she was doing it for.

"I think he thanked you for the both of us" Jax smirked "Where is he?"

"Outside. Staying away from the working girls. He is a wise man and knows better. I suggest you did the same" Ava looked at Tara's direction.

"Got it" Jax said and went straight to Tara, swiped her off her feet and planted a kiss on her lips.

Ava smiled approvingly and beckoned at Bobby and Chibs that were socializing with the girls. The two men came up to her with a stupid grin on their face. Chibs was giving off a bad boy vibe, enhanced by his scars and Bobby was eyeing around with a clever eye. She liked them both.

"Bobby, are you ready to see which of the girls can work for you at the escort?"

"Whenever you are, darling"

"We use LuAnn's office. Chibs, are you going to break it to your girls? Some of the boys, even"

Chibs nodded and gathered the whole Caracara protagonists. Ava took out her phone and checked everyone's resume one more time. She had a few potential girls that could be real earners and she had dug deeper into their backgrounds.

"Excuse me?" someone interrupted her.

Ava looked up and before her there was that little blonde that was all over Opie. She was still in her pleaded skirt, her little bra and she had too much make-up on her pretty face.

"Yes?" Ava's voice was ice cold.

"I…am Lyla" the girl extended her hand.

Ava looked at it and she was torn between breaking it beyond repair and doing the civilized thing. Getting properly fucked on a Harley worked miracles on her disposition and so she took the girl's hand in hers.

"I am Ava"

"I know. I mean I heard" Lyla hesitated.

"Is there anything I can do for you, Lyla?" Ava tried hard to be polite.

"Chibs said you are interviewing some of us for work in an escort business"

"Bobby is. I am just consulting" Ava corrected.

Lyla tilted her head showing her that she knew who was pulling most of the strings in the escort business. Ava had to give it to her. She eased her face and allowed a faint smile.

"I am listening, Lyla"

"I need this job. I got a kid, I live alone. I got to make as much money as I can in this industry" Lyla admitted.

Ava pressed her lips together and looked over Lyla's head.

"Please, Ava. I really need this. And I am sorry if I…" Lyla hesitated "if I did anything to insult you"

The two women stood one across the other and they couldn't be more different. And yet, Ava felt for her and she nodded.

"I'll talk to Bobby. You'll be able to work your schedule around your child"

"Thank you. Thank you so much" Lyla looked excited and walked away.

Ava watched her go and then went to LuAnn's office to interview the others who would thank her for the chance to fuck strangers.


	6. Chapter 6

6.

Ava was sitting outside the inner sanctum of the Sons where the big table with the Reaper dominating it. She was itching to go inside and know what went on in there but she knew that it was a boy's room. She was drinking her tea patiently and she was checking her e-mails and news on her lap-top. The latest news about the Mayans was good. The heads of the organization were taken into custody and the rest were wasting too much effort in maintaining their streets in Northern California. She knew that this was good news for her and the hunt that might ensue her involvement in Javier Passado's apprehension and poisoning. On the other hand, it was also a golden opportunity for the Sons to push their influence. That would contradict Jax's plans to take the club to a more legitimate direction.

"You spent too much time on that thing" Ava heard Gemma behind her.

Ava held her cup tight and turned to Queen Bee with a smile.

"It's my instrument of doom" Ava chuckled.

"Yours or the others?" Gemma narrowed her eyes at her.

"In my experience when planning the doom of others, it's usually your doom that's coming" Ava returned the same look.

Gemma shifted on her high heels and fussed with her dark hair. When she returned to Ava, her look was ironic, pushy and forceful.

"No one comes into my family without my approval, little babushka. Keep that in mind"

"Excuse me but I do not understand what that means" Ava provoked her.

"It means that I don't like you" Gemma hissed.

"Yeah, I pretty much got that. So?" Ava shrugged.

Gemma pulled in closer, put her hand on the table and her other on her waist.

"I am their Mother. If I don't like you, you'll go"

Ava scoffed openly. She knew all she had to do was bow to her, acknowledge her leading place in the women's division of the Sons and she would have sated the lioness appetite. But Ava was not big on feeding other people's vanity in anyway.

"Gemma" Ava took her most sweet tone "I know all boys love their mother"

Gemma nodded satisfied. But Ava was not done.

"They do love their mother till they find a pussy they can really stick their dicks into" Ava said and pinned Gemma with her look "And when they really like that pussy…" Ava sighed.

Gemma's face bode a thunderstorm and she was ready to pour down on Ava. Both women were ready to defend their place and Ava eyed Gemma, absolutely certain that if it came down to a cat fight, Gemma would regret fucking with her. As they were bracing for the impact, the door of the chapel threw open and Clay was the first one to emerge from inside the room. He was eyeing Ava with bad intend. The rest of the members got out and they seemed quite happy. Ava forgot about the angry queen and focused on the club's future. Jax looked at Ava and he nodded triumphantly and Ava replied with a smile.

"I see you are quite happy" Clay came up next to Gemma who was still trembling with anger and addressed Ava.

Ava just looked upon him feigning ignorance. She felt Opie come behind her and for a while they just stood there, Gemma and Clay on one side, her and Opie at the other and at that point Ava got a glimpse from a future. It was Bobby that broke that happy family reunion as he came up to her and took her into his arms.

"Make us rich, crazy Russian" Bobby's embrace was warm.

Ava chose to ignore the royal couple and turned to Bobby with a wide smile and kissed him on the cheek. Chibs and Tig went behind the bar and took out the whiskey.

"Maybe this time we drink vodka" Tig yelled and pointed at Ava.

"You are far too much of a pussy for a real man's drink, Tig" Ava threw at him.

"I like you"

"I don't" Ava smiled heartily.

Ava turned to Opie that was smiling warmly.

"It looks like the club is going into pussy business" Opie said and leaned for a kiss.

Ava was seriously contemplating on a change in her style since wearing high heels would bring her closer to him. Then again she guiltily enjoyed being dwarfed by her gigantic man. Plus she wouldn't be able to run or fight in high heels.

"Congratulations"

Jax came closer and extended his hand to her. Ava took it and shook it warmly.

"May I?" Jax turned to Opie as he opened his arms to Ava.

Opie nodded and stepped away. Jax wrapped his arms around her and kept her there for a while. Ava couldn't stop a sincere smile blossoming on her lips. That withered the minute she looked upon Clay and Gemma. Once more they were talking and looking at her and Ava didn't have to guess what they were talking about. Fearing that they would eventually do more than talking and scowling at her, that was a certainty.

"Jax" Ava whispered as they broke their embrace "Clay doesn't like the new course for the Sons, does he?"

"No, but he was outvoted. Don't worry" Jax walked to the bar.

Ava could understand how he could be so blinded. It was his mother and his stepfather she was talking about. Clay had practically raised him and Gemma was a starling example of a tiger mum. She doubted he had ever thought that these two would hurt him. Unfortunately, Ava was born in deeper shit than a small town gang could provide and she had her own bloody family history to prove that shit could go wrong fast and ugly.

"Are you OK, babe?" Opie asked seeing her clouded face.

"I am fine, big man"

"Let's have a drink and then we go up to your place. I got to thank you properly for helping out" Opie whispered.

"How about your kids?" Ava asked sternly.

It was Opie's turn to go dark. She could see he had no clue on how to be a father and Ava doubted he ever wanted to be one. He was in jail for five years, the most critical five years in a child's life and he was gone, trying to stay alive inside, keep his ass clean and safe and serve the club's purposes. He was a stranger to them and they were even stranger to him. Ava hadn't met his kids ever since that night, but she had met them alright and now couldn't shake away the feeling that he was supposed to be something else other than a biker and a lover.

"I got Elia look after them"

Ava tried to keep a straight face but it was difficult for her to put on her masks before him. Some of the contempt she felt of how Opie was treating his kids must have leaked and he glared down at her angrily.

"What?"

"Nothing" Ava lied "I'll wait for you if that's what you want to do"

Her words were coming straight up from the good old lady's handbook but her tone was all her. Opie was taken aback.

"I thought you didn't like my children" Opie raised his arms.

"First of all, I never said such a thing" Ava pulled closer and whispered threatening him with a raised finger "Secondly, it shouldn't matter to you how I feel about your kids"

His glare became murderous and Ava got scared for a minute. She was quite aware that he could break her in half if he so wished before she could react fast enough. She had seen him in feats of rage – even if those happened less frequently - and knew what that man was capable of.

"First of all" he growled "never raise a finger to me again or I swear to God I'll rip it right off. Secondly, it shouldn't matter to you how I feel about my kids"

Ava backed down defeated. She was the one trying to keep things between them as plain as possible and she really had no right to tell him how to lead his life exactly the way she didn't allow him to tell her how to live her life. And yet she knew deep down inside that he would never be happy if he would never be whole. And he would never be whole if he wouldn't embrace his fatherhood. The fact that he was avoiding his children was a sign that he wasn't over Donna's death. That thought hit her hard in a way she wasn't expecting and she felt herself shift uneasily. For she knew that he would never be truly hers if he wasn't going to be over Donna.

"Fine" she managed to say and left the club urgently.


	7. Chapter 7

7.

The speakers in her living room were blasting and Ava was singing at the top of her lungs while dusting the shit off her whole house. In the middle of the fucking night! She was grateful she got a house practically in the middle of nowhere and she could do as she pleased. Ava liked that: doing as she pleased. She was singing and cleaning and dancing and sweating and swearing in Russian. Then she sensed a movement behind her and her instinct reacted before her sense kicked in, throwing a porcelain vase at the direction she sensed the intruder.

She turned only to see Opie duck out of the vase's trajectory and watching it smash on the wall behind him.

"Shit, Ava!" he turned to her.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" she screamed over the music.

"What the fuck are you listening to?" he pointed at her stereo.

And Ava blushed when the realization hit her. She took the remote out of the pocket of the sweatpants she was wearing and turned the music off. When she turned to Opie, she tried to look more composed but he was toying with a mocking smile.

"What?" she raised her hands angrily.

"Seriously? ABBA?" Opie tried not to straight out laugh knowing that there were a few more vases around.

"Got a problem?" Ava's cheeks blushed.

"I don't know. You drive a fucking Prius, you drink tea all the fucking time and now this. Freaking ABBA"

She put her hands on her waist and threw away her duster. Her look was that of salvaged dignity.

"A Prius is perfect for staking out. I am Russian. We love tea"

"And the ABBA?" he took a step closer.

"I like listening to them when I'm…" Ava shut her mouth and shot an angry look at him.

"When you're what?" his voice deepened as he pulled even closer.

Ava sighed and shook her head her hands still on her hips. When she looked back at him, he hit a wall. He wasn't going to get off that easily, with a few tricks, putting on his sexy voice. He got the message and stopped instantly, shedding all his sexual vibe he had going on. Then they just looked at each other for a few moments. And Ava realized that they were talking without saying anything, communicating with their eyes as old couples did. That thought was enough to send shivers down her spine. It was too comfortable, too cozy, too good. And it scared the shit out of her.

"What the fuck do you want?" she broke the contact and Opie was shaken.

"I told you I was coming over" he said plainly.

Her nostrils were flaring and the veins on her neck showed as she tried not to scream. She took a few deep breaths and then put on one of those smiles. The smiles she had polished over the years, the ones she had to replace her fury tantrums with. Only the one she was showing him was overloaded with irony.

"Oh, I am terribly sorry. I must have misunderstood. Something to do with you threatening breaking my fingers, perhaps. Do come in. Coffee?"

She saw the tidal waves of rage come over him and claim his whole being and Ava held her breath. Too many times before she had seen the same shit go down. If a man got too close she knew how to push him off the edge, enrage him to the point he would either hate her ass or try to whoop her ass. The result was the same: the guy was gone and so was she. Opie was twitching and his palms formed a fist. Ava braced for the grand finale and she swallowed down the sudden sadness she felt, urging her to end that stupid charade and fall in his arms like every fiber of her being wanted to.

"You know I'd never hurt you, babe" he said and his voice was thick and calm.

Her jaw dropped and so did her arms from her waist. Boy, she was fucked. That man was fucking her up, fucking with her brain, tearing down each wall she built up. Seeing him look at her determined she knew that he would ram all the freaking doors she would shut in his face. Panicked breaths were forced upon her and she had lost the grip on her familiar reality.

"Tell me you know that, Ava" he demanded "If you think otherwise I walk out the door"

She heard the voice inside her, the same voice that drove her away from Russia, that shrieking voice inside her. It was telling her to drive him away, be done with that man and go on roaming the world. She could go back to Europe, change her name and find something else to do. Charming was too small for her and she was fed up with the US after all.

"I know, big man" she heard herself say "You'd never hurt me"

His tense face melted as he nodded at her. She took one deep breath and walked up to him determined. All masks were off and she was eyeing him with a lust she had never experienced before and that wasn't the first time that had happened to her with him. Opie read her mind and parted his lips as she pulled near like a cat looking at her hungrily. She was barefoot and he was in his boots which meant she had to stand on her toes and climb on him to finally breathe over his lips.

"So ABBA, huh?" he licked her upper lip.

"Makes my mood" Ava said and took out the remote.

The stereo blasted _Lay All Your Love On Me_ and Ava stepped away from him, used the remote as a mock-up microphone, started lip-singing and pushing him towards the sofa. She then shoved him down on it and Opie laughed his heart out seeing her dance and sing but his laughter turned to a deep sigh when Ava straddled him taking off his cut. She was still in role as she pulled his tee over his head. She got up on the sofa and shed all her clothes one by one, slowly and was left in her underwear shaking her body to the rhythm. She enjoyed seeing her hard-rock biker eyeing her as she danced to a freaking soapy pop music. He just fell back on the sofa and watched her do her number with dreamy eyes and half opened lips. And the minute the song was over he was spurred into action before she could start singing _Mamma Mia._

He pulled her down on him and he went for her breasts first before kissing her, unhooking her bra. He sucked, nibbled and bit her nipples driving his nails in her flesh and she let her head fall back. He then went up her neck kissing her, licking her the way he knew drove her crazy before finding her lips. And when he did she remembered that no matter what played in the background, he was fucking hard and rough. Before the song was over he was balls-deep inside her making her call out and grateful for the lack of neighbors for a completely different reason. He had no problem handling her exactly the way he wanted her, slamming her onto him with his arms around her waist while she had to steady herself grasping his shoulders. And then she was taken by the storm their fucking always was, ravaging, devastating and magnificent. He pulled her close to him, kissing her as he was thrusting inside her frantically.

"Fuck, Ava" she could see his climax coming.

Ava felt the same wave come over her, her thighs tightened and felt her core flaming as it clenched around him wildly. She whimpered and bit her lip as she lost control, her whole body shaking over his.

"I fucking love you, baby" he came passionately inside her.

Ava gaped at him upon hearing the _L_ word and she took swallow, curt breaths. She could hear _Take a Chance on Me_ playing in the background.


	8. Chapter 8

8.

It's been days since that night in her house and Ava simply pretended that Opie hadn't dropped the _L_ bomb while his cock was still inside her, his cum trickling down. Of course, her being her had replied nothing back just went straight to the shower and came back to him seemingly carefree as ever. After that she managed to stay buried in work overseeing the escort business thankful she had an excuse to avoid him. She caught herself being more thankful when he told there was some "club shit" going on that he had to take care of.

The escort place was up and ready and Ava was walking through the property with a content smile. Jax had gone the whole nine yards and put all the money he had in it. To match is eagerness and to prove the club her good intentions she had done the same leaving aside some money just in case. She had gone for the hacienda style and she had furniture brought over from Mexico. The garden was phenomenal and she had created secret corners for those that wanted to try the joy of fucking outdoors without prying eyes. Each of the girls had her room that was decorated according to her personality or the personality she was selling and for some it served as a home as well. Unlike other establishments of the sort, Ava made sure the employees were happy first. There was a gym, a room that they could use to make their hair up and for mani pedis, and a pool with Jacuzzi. She had a yoga instructor in four times a week and she offered the assistance of a psychologist for anyone needing it. And if things went well she was planning to set up a day care center for the kids. Half of all that was because she liked the girls. The other half was purely business. If the girls were happy, the clients would be happier and that was good for business.

"It's good" Bobby said as she was walking behind her.

"It is" she smiled at him.

And she meant it. She could never figure how it happened but Bobby was a genius when it came to business and she had never met a more gifted accountant. If the man hadn't chosen to put the cut on, he could have been a filthy rich businessman. Ava enjoyed working with him and he seemed to share the same sentiment.

"The guys from the health committee are coming over in an hour" he handed her the papers.

"I am sure you got everything in order. Is Jax coming?"

"He is"

"Good" she passed the pool and was heading to the glass doors leading to the main, public area.

Painted in bright colors, the place was a vast open living room with traditional sofas and loveseats, covered with colorful carpets on the wooden floor. The bar dominated on one side and was an impressing yet inviting area. Since the house was in the middle of the estate, guarded by a top of the art security system, she had the luxury of having open spaces, and lot of light coming in. Most of the girls were down, waiting for the inspection all in sexy yet elegant outfits and Ava nodded approvingly.

"Nicky" she waved at one of the girls.

The tall brunette came up to her with a smile. She had a round, healthy face, a set of wide green eyes and sexy dimples plus an impressive set of natural breasts. She was in a tight midi skirt and a jacket over it. And nothing other than that.

"Yes, Ava?" the girl was still timid around her.

Ava smiled widely. She knew the girls talked and especially the three Russians her uncle had sent her as a gift. Two of them were sitting at the bar smiling at her. The third one she had made sure was away from anyone after the girl confessed she was underage and didn't want to lead that kind of life. The other two were good to go, happy to be given a chance to work in such an establishment. But she was sure they her relayed that it was the _pakhan_ of Sacramento that shipped them off to Ava as a gift for her new business. And that was enough to keep the girls cautious around her.

"Nicky, did you remember to bring your life-guard license?"

"Gave it to Bobby" Nicky glanced tensely.

"Good. It is great you got a license. Thanks for bringing up the need for a life-guard around a public pool. Did you talk to Bobby about the extra money on your shifts at the pool?"

Nicky gaped and Ava knew the girl wasn't being congratulated much. She was sincere. When ordering the pool, she never thought of a lifeguard and all the safety shit. Nicky was a licensed lifeguard. Ava smiled when she thought how many would go for the whole Baywatch experience with her. Ava nodded and walked away as fast as she could on her high heels. She felt uncomfortable in her outfit but she had to make an impression. She doubted that a madam was seen often in loose blouses, ballerinas and shorts without an ounce of make-up on. So she got in an expensive black Armani silk dress that was down her knees in a strict line, revealing no cleavage but wrapping her body firmly and a pair of mile high shoes. Her long hair was in a tight ponytail and she had a ruby lip-gloss on. No jewelry but her father's ring. She knew for a fact that some people of the committee knew her uncle and she was sure some had even kissed the identical ring her uncle had. Even if she had asked her uncle to stay away, it wouldn't hurt to have some suggestion of leniency floating around.

The front door opened and Jax came in. He was wearing his loose jeans, sparkling white snickers and a white shirt under his cut. She was ready to congratulate him on doing the best he could with his look when Gemma came right behind him. Ava's face rippled momentarily under the effect of her rage. Gemma was in her usual look, the puffed hair, the tight blouses, the bad-ass belt, the tight jeans and biker whore high heels. Ava walked up to her trying to look elegant and intimidating at the same time. Gemma looked around before turning her eyes on her. And Ava wanted to smile as she saw the Queen facing a bad surprise pressing her lips menacingly.

"Wow" Jax looked at her and Ava tried to focus on him "Has Opie seen this?"

"Of course not" Ava leaned in for a kiss "I needed it for today"

Jax shook his head smiling. He had walked in on them a few times to know that his friend would rip that dress open to unwrap his gift.

"This is nice" Gemma waved around and although she was sincere she couldn't hide the disappointment in her voice.

"Jax" Bobby interrupted "I need you to sign a few things"

The two of them left leaving her with Gemma that walked in, her jewelry chiming and her heels echoing on the wooden floors. The tension was so evident between them that the girls had stopped talking and they turned to them. Gemma walked to the main area looking around as most of the girls were eyeing her before turning to Ava. Ava nodded to them reassuringly. Gemma caught that in the air and pinned Ava with a cold look.

"I would be glad to give you the grand tour" Ava smiled softly "We got some time till the inspection. Then you can wait in the office"

Gemma returned the same soft smile. She chuckled, headed for the bar and threw her bag on one chair before sitting on another. Gemma turned to the bartender, a cute girl that Ava had handpicked for the position.

"Scotch" she ordered.

But the girl made no move. Instead she turned her dark eyes to Ava waiting for her OK. Gemma scoffed and she turned once to Ava and then back at the bartender.

"What the fuck is this?" Gemma yelled "You know who I am, little bitch?"

Ava tightened her jaw and walked up to Gemma.

"Apologize!" Ava said strictly.

"Yeah, bitch! Apologize! I am your boss's mother, you…"

"Gemma!" Ava's voice was icy cold and the girls at the bar left far from her rage.

Gemma got up and came into Ava's face. Gemma was glaring ominously as she toyed with her sunglasses.

"You talk to me like that?" Gemma hissed.

"No one talks to the girls like that" Ava blinked calmly.

"Stupid bitch!" Gemma exploded "You dare look down on me with your fucking Armani and your mafia ring. Who the fuck do you think you are?"

"We are waiting an inspection any minute now, Gemma"

"Fuck off" Gemma yelled "Don't patronize me, you cunt"

"I am more than glad to pick this up later and certainly anywhere but here" Ava's voice was even but the cold-blooded threat instilled in it was dangerous "In fact, I would prefer it if you never set foot in here again"

"And why not?" Gemma mocked her.

"This is a high class escort business. I would hate it for our clientele to think we offer milf white thrash"

Gemma raised her arm to hit Ava but Ava was faster and caught her mid-air. All the girls shot up from their seats. Ava then turned and twisted Gemma's hand till Gemma's face was distorted with pain. No triumphant look on Ava's face, no threatening glare. Just icy cold determination that put a halt in Gemma's rage. Even if it was for just a fleeting second.

"What the fuck is this?" Jax came up to them and Ava released Gemma.

"That bitch almost broke my arm" Gemma fell on Jax.

Jax eyed Ava and met her stony eyes as she was standing there, the rest of the girls behind her, eyeing Gemma. Jax bit his lip and turned to Gemma.

"The inspection is coming. You either stay in Ava's office or you get the hell out of here"

"What?" Gemma was taken aback "You are defending that bitch over your own mother?"

Gemma was riding Jax hard and it was enraging to see how she forced him on the guilt train. But it wasn't Ava's place to play psychotherapist on the both of them.

"Mum!" Jax shouted "This is club business. Out! Now!"

Gemma's lips trembled with rage as she went for her bag. She grabbed it and shot one last look at Ava that looked at her seriously without an ounce of provocation. Gemma put on her glasses and left the building. After a while Ava heard her SUV leave, tires screeching. Jax was running his fingers through his hair and breathed heavily. Bobby was standing at the door of his office and was licking his lips thoughtfully. Ava said nothing just turned to the girls.

"Make sure you are all ready, your rooms in order. Chiarra, if you would, get back behind the bar. My tea and two beers, please"

Most of the girls took their seats, the younger ones took her order at heart and went up to check their rooms. Jax and Bobby went up the bar silent and grabbed a beer while Ava took the saucer and the cup on it with her tea. The three of them sat down and drunk without saying anything till the bell rung. They all exchanged glances and left their drinks at the bar. Ava glanced at the both of them and they nodded.

"Let's do this" Ava said and smiled wickedly.

Her mood was contagious and Jax looked at her nodding as she walked up to open the door to the inspectors with a wide smile.


	9. Chapter 9

9.

"Welcome to Venus Streak" Ava heard the girl repeat the same welcoming tune once again from her office "Would you like…?"

"Where's Ava?" Opie's growl filled the vast room and reached her loud and clear.

Ava got up and walked out her office managing a big smile. It was midday and the sun was shining in the living room. There were a few customers upstairs but most of the girls were outside sunbathing by the pool. Happy was the one on protection duty as usual and he was having fun with the girls like he did every day around that time. Their cheerful voices reached her loud and clear.

"Big man" she flashed at him.

And at the same instant she knew he wasn't buying it. He covered the distance between them in two long strides, grabbed her by the arm and pushed her back into her office. Ava was supposed to snap at him for dragging her around like a rag doll but knew she had better keep her mouth shut. She stood in the middle of the sunlit office that was bare and empty apart from her desk and lap-top. Opie was looking out the window upon the garden trying to steady his breath.

"Bobby told me you are turning everything over to him"

"I will eventually. It's not my dream to become a fucking Madam" Ava said lightly "Business is going well, everything is smooth. I'll help around if there's need…"

Ava shut her mouth. Opie was looking at her and his eyebrows were knit, angry. And yet his eyes were soft and hurt. Ava swallowed hard and made no attempt to speak anymore, just grazed her lower lip with her teeth.

"I've hardly seen you this past week" he threw at her.

"I had work here and you had whatever shit the club is dealing with now"

There were a few times in her whole life that she felt downright fear. Seeing Opie eyeing her with a twitching jaw was one of them.

"Are you going to stand there and bullshit me?"

The fact that his voice was even and calm scared her even more. It wasn't fear of pain. Opie would never hurt her physically or emotionally. She was afraid of herself, of her damaging his already damaged soul even more. That thought was unbearable and it was even more unbearable that she even had that thought. Because it meant she cared. More than she should have.

"I am not bullshitting you" she tried "You were gone and…"

"Ava!" he made her stop.

She clenched her teeth down and looked around as if there was something in there to save her. There was nothing in the whole universe that could save her. Damaged and wrecked, that's what she was and she had no right to burden a broken, sweet man tangled in the life. The fact that she was alive was merely a matter of biology. She was dead long ago, died bit by bit. When her brother was butchered, when her mother was executed, when her father was shot down before her own eyes by her brother. And when she bludgeoned her brother to death with her fists. She was a living corpse and she hated the way he brought her back to life.

"Ava" he repeated softly.

Dead as she might be feeling, she was drawn to the sound of his voice. She couldn't resist him, she could never resist him ever since she saw him in that fucking SUV following Passado. He came closer with a look that was so childishly playful that made her hotter than the sun filling the room.

"Ava, baby" he melted her with his husky voice "I love you"

She literally jumped up upon hearing his words.

"Get the fuck over it" he captured her chin in his fingers and pushed her face up "I fucking love you"

Shit, he really enjoyed saying that freaking word. It came easily to him and he acted as if he weren't going to stop once he started. She, on the other hand, was downright pissing herself with sheer fear.

"Don't give me that look, babe. It took me a long, painful road to get here, before you, telling you those words"

"Shit, Opie" she broke down "This is bullshit"

His arms fell on his side and he took one step back. Ava guessed it wasn't every day that a hardened biker with a killer instinct opened his heart only to be shot down like that.

"I mean…" Ava bit her lip apologetically.

Opie took another step back and breathed heavily throwing his head up, looking down at her. He was slipping through her fingers and Ava hated that feeling.

"Opie, I can't…Fuck!" she stepped back and leaned against the wall and crossed her arms "I know it's hard for you" she turned to him "But you've done this before. You had that already and you know what to look for, how to do it. I…"

She turned to him and he leaned his head on the side sucking his lip. His look didn't falter, he just looked straight into her eyes.

"You've never said it before" he concluded.

Ava sighed and shrugged. She couldn't speak no more. How could she tell him that she hadn't said it before because she had never felt it? Was she feeling it now? Was that pulling feeling that tore her soul to him and made it whole again love? She didn't get the chance to wonder. He came up to her and pinned her on the wall with his bulk. His left arm snaked around her waist and the other hand cupped her face.

"Say it" he barked.

If she thought for one minute that the man claiming her body and soul had woken all the feelings there was to be woken by now, she was mistaken. Ava felt an electric current go through her body that numbed her brain. She was agitated, angry, scared and aroused at the same time and there was nothing she could do to pull herself together again. His dark green look was tearing her down piece by piece. He leaned in closer.

"Say it" he breathed over her face.

Ava opened her lips painfully slow with her tongue glued to her palette in her mouth. And then she heard a battery of a firearm out of the office. Instantly, Opie pushed her down on the floor as he pulled his gun. Ava heard the screams of the girls out in the pool and looked around with wary eye.

"What the fuck?" Opie's voice was heard.

"It's at the entrance" Ava said and crawled to the window of her office.

"Where the fuck are you going?" Opie hissed.

"We flank them" Ava threw him and grabbed the knife she had under her desk "Don't shoot me" she smiled.

Before he could react, she climbed out the window and glued on the wall. She could hear three guns blazing and she heard some shots coming from inside. No scream from the girls which - she hoped - meant that Happy had taken them into safety. The bullets were blazing and she heard vases broken, wood splinter and she bit down her teeth picturing the furniture she had picked destroyed. She crouched down and dared a look round the corner. She was spot on, there were three shooters with semi-automatics and she could see a car parked further up the driveway and a driver in it. Right that moment she saw a bullet go through a shooter's head and she knew it was Opie.

She moved swiftly and still crouching she went for the shooter closer to her. She fisted her knife, jumped up and buried it into his neck. The man dropped the gun and Ava pulled her knife quickly lunging onto the other man that already turned to her. She pushed the man into the house, away from the driverway and she landed at Opie's feet with the man under her.

"There is one at the car" she screamed at Opie and he ran out.

Ava turned to the man pinned under her but before she had the chance to do anything, she felt his knee kick her between her shoulder-blades and the kick sent her over him. He went for his gun but Ava was faster. She pinned his hand on the wooden floor so hard that the knife was dipped in the wood and kept his hand there while the man screamed. Ava heard gunshots outside and she felt Happy running up to her.

"Opie" she pointed desperately out the door and watched as Happy ran outside with his gun in hand.

She felt the urge to go out, make sure her man was fine but she turned her attention to the man fighting to free his hand. She got up and her face was distorted with rage. She lifted her leg and kicked the man in the face knocking him unconscious. The door was shaded and she saw Opie stand there. And for a few moments they just looked at each other. He was fine, not hurt and he still had the gun in his hand. She was standing over the shooter, her face sprayed with blood and blood dripping down her fingers. Both were breathing heavily and the adrenaline was rushing though their veins. Opie was the first to move stepping to her and Ava reacted even faster. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he pushed her up to him. Her legs wrapped around his waist and he groaned deeply. Their kiss was hungry, ravenous and they forgot everything around them as Ava touched Opie's face, blooding him too.

"Uh...guys" Happy dared to interrupt.

Ava broke the kiss off and stepped down but Opie was reluctant to let get her go and had his arm around her waist.

"The girls?" she asked Happy.

"Everyone is fine. Those out are in the garden and the rest are upstairs. Two clients, too"

"We clean this mess and then we let them out" Ava looked down at her captured man "This one tie him down the basement. You and I" she smiled wickedly at Happy "we will deal with him later"

Happy smiled as if she was giving him a long expected Christmas gift and went out the door. Ava turned to Opie that was still eyeing her hungrily. She knew the feeling and the adrenaline rush was making her horny out of her wits. She needed to unwind, too, feel him inside her, undo her with his rough kisses. But she pushed away.

"Call Jax" she said and looked around pressing her lips.


	10. Chapter 10

10.

"Listen, girls" Ava was standing in the middle of the living room while the cleaning ladies were going about trying to clean up the mess "I can understand it if you want out. Think about it the few days we'll be closed and talk to Bobby if you want to go. You got my word no one will hurt you"

Each and every one of the girls looked at her. The two Russian girls were the first to talk.

"I like it here. I like Bobby and I like you" Tanya, a tall, lean, redhead with her face covered with freckles "And it's not that I haven't been shot before. Just not by a pool"

"I agree" Galina said, lip-glossing her full lips and looking at Ava with her grey eyes "I'd rather get shot here, by the pool - with Happy - than on the streets"

The rest of the girls seemed a little bit shaken but they nodded. Ava smiled.

"OK, then. I want to make a few changes, ladies" she looked at them all amused "So that if and when this happens you won't be running around screaming helpless. Instead of yoga we are doing self-defense classes and I was thinking of turning the back end of the garden into a shooting range"

The girls looked at her gaping. Most of them had seen the difficult side of prostitution, hung upon a man that claimed he was there to protect her. Giving them the chance to protect themselves was like giving the keys to a prisoner.

"We start tomorrow" Ava's smile widened "I'll be your teacher and Happy will teach you to shoot"

The girls clapped and left each to go about their day off. Ava was ready to do the same turning to Opie still talking with Happy. She was already dreaming of taking him in one of the rooms and finally have the release from the tension she was craving. After that she could interrogate the prisoner at her leisure. As if he heard her thoughts, Opie turned to her and his look manifested the same insatiable hunger. She was half-way over to him, already feeling his strong chest under her hands when the door was slammed open and Clay walked in followed by Tig. The temperature dropped by several degrees when Clay locked eyes with her and all her steamy fantasies went up in flames. Clay eyed her with his small eyes and his face was stony and cold.

"What the fuck went down?" he roared.

Ava stopped where she was and wondered why he was here instead of Jax and her well-honed instinct told her to stay away. She turned her back on Clay and made for the exit to the garden, mingle with the girls, pretend she was keeping them calm and loyal.

"Ava!" Clay's voice stopped her where she was.

Ava's face took a murderous shade and she bit her lip to calm herself. She looked ahead, took a deep breath and turned slowly.

"Clay" she nodded.

The president of the MC came up to her with Tig right behind him. Ava glanced at Opie and he was looking at them, his head thrown slightly back, deep in thought and his hands resting on the armpits of his cut. Opie was on the edge and the slightest provocation would ignite him. She had to avoid that.

"Happy tells me you got a Mexican downstairs. Is this your shit?"

Ava knew the man she had pinned on the floor was Mexican but she saw none of the Mayan tattoos. She had no idea whose shit was all this but she was sure she wanted to find out.

"Don't know, Clay" Ava answered in her most soft, timid voice mimicking Nicky "I haven't talked to the guy yet"

"Fuck this!" Clay came in her face "Ever since you showed up shit is piling up"

Ava bit her inner cheek to keep her rage in order. She glanced at Tig and he was looking at her with a cold look in his eyes. He was right there with Clay. Happy looked at her frowning. Only Opie looked at Clay furious.

"Let me find out" Ava spoke before Opie could burst "If this is my mess I'll make sure…"

"Like Hell" Clay hissed in her face so close that Ava could smell the whiskey in his breath "I'll talk to him"

Clay turned his back on her and walked away. Happy went ahead to show Clay the basement and Tig threw one last glance at her and followed his president. Once they left the room Opie came up to her.

"What was this shit?"

Ava was still looking at the door Clay has vanished to. She had her suspicions on what all this was but she knew if she shared them with Opie, he would get uncontrollably furious. The thought of him being hurt almost crippled her and she took one deep breath before fixing her eyes in his.

"I really don't care. All I want is a shower and a fresh change of clothes" she said playfully.

Opie's eyes engulfed her whole body greedily. She grabbed the opportunity and leaned on him, her hands on his chest and smiled naughtily. She said nothing, just bit her lips together and then licked her upper lip but that was enough. He grabbed her by the waist and practically carried her up the stairs. With the corner of her eye she saw that Tig and Happy were back up but not Clay but she said nothing, just grabbed the knob of one of the rooms she knew was empty. Opie had already slipped one hand under her blouse and was cupping her breast when a gunshot was heard from the basement.

"Shit" Opie growled "When this is all over I'm locking you in a room for a few days"

"Few days? Only?" she joked and followed him down the stairs. Tig and Happy had already vanished down the stairs and when she and Opie reached the basement they saw Clay standing in front of her prisoner. The Mexican was shot in the head.

"Happy" Clay ordered "Clear this shit up"

"What happened?" Opie asked.

"He went for my gun" Clay threw.

"Interesting" Ava commented coldly "Seeing that I've cut through his hand. Doubt he could hold his dick, let alone a gun"

Clay once more got in her face and Ava tried her best not beat the shit out of him. Clay's look was mocking and degrading but she bore with it. Ava saw the lethal intention behind his eyes and she was sure that if Opie wasn't standing right there, he would love to fuck her up.

"Now I didn't know that, did I?"

"No, you didn't" Ava tried her best to hide her ironic tone.

"Did he say anything?" Happy seemed disappointed.

"No" Clay said and left the room.

When Clay and Tig were out the room, Ava came up to the body. She did nothing just turned to Happy.

"What are you going to do with him?"

"Cut him up and throw him deep"

Ava nodded.

"Would you mind waiting a bit" Ava smiled softly "The girls are a bit agitated. No need for mutilation right away, right? They are really scared and you made sure they were OK. They feel safe with you. Especially Galina"

Happy's face took a stupid grin that made him no less frightening. He nodded and made for the stairs.

"Thanks" Ava threw at him.

When she and Opie were left alone, Ava dropped her smile and turned to the corpse. She checked his arms and neck.

"Opie, your knife" she extended her hand without turning to him.

Opie handed her his knife and came right behind her. He then went behind the chair the Mexican was tied to and watched her as she tore the man's clothes. She examined his tattoos carefully and seemed as if she was taking mental notes. An outlaw's life could be read on his skin. She saw names and dates but none distinct mark of a gang. Ava pulled the man forward and checked his back with the same scrutiny. She was frowning seriously as she straightened her back looking down at the corpse.

"Shit" she scoffed and pulled down the man's lower lip.

A Latin number appeared. XXII.

"What the fuck is this?"

"22's" Ava said and crossed her arms "Oakland based, mostly drugs"

"What the fuck are they doing here?"

Ava looked up to him seriously. Her chest took deep breaths and she was blinking slowly.

"Tell no one about this"

"Why?" his tone was dead serious.

"We'll keep it between us for now"

"Ava, what the fuck is going on, baby?"

She said nothing just went up the stairs and straight to the empty room. She threw her bloody clothes on the floor furious, trembling with rage and then she hit the shower. She looked down her legs and she saw the water turn bloody as it washed away the sprays of blood on her. A breeze chilled her body as the shower door opened and she knew it was him. He said nothing, just came behind her and glued his body to hers. Ava swallowed hard and shook her head under the running water trying to focus on him. He did that for her as he leaned in and wrapped his arms around her, one down between her thighs and one over her breast. Ava moaned as he bit her shoulder and all coherent thought was shed from her mind. There was only him, his fingers all over her, his skin against hers and her need to have him all, devour him, own him. To this he replied with the same fervor as he turned her around and pushed her against the tiles. He grabbed her ass cheeks and pulled her up. Ava spread her legs for him and he placed his manhood in her entrance.

"Finally" he growled pushing inside her as water ran down his hair, his beard, his shoulders.

Ava moaned as he filled her up and couldn't help but think that all this shit was not the finale just the beginning. But as Opie pulled back and slammed back inside her, keeping a steady, delicious rhythm she forgot the Mexicans, Clay, the body in the basement and soon she had trouble remembering her own name.


	11. Chapter 11

11.

"How do you know Manuel, again?" the scrawny Mexican asked.

Ava looked at him and shrugged looking about agitated, trembling. The guy might have been thin and helpless but the two others with him were of a more robust built and they flashed their guns in plain sight. She either had to play this right or find out for sure if she could take them out faster than a bullet would kill her. She tried to forget about being shot in a back alley in Oakland and focused on the man talking to her.

"I don't know Manuel. I was…" Ava trembled more "I was with his girl, Carlita, inside"

"You can buy from me" the man said.

"Can't, man" Ava smiled miserably "Don't have money. Carlita owes me and said Manuel would make it good"

The scrawny man pulled closer and licked his lips not even trying to hide that he was ready to fuck her there, in an alley that smelled of piss and rotten garbage. The other two had the same train of thought.

"And since when a fine piece of ass needs money to get the good stuff?"

Ava cracked a smile and leaned in. Her face went all seductive and mellow.

"I think I'll keep that in mind after I cash in Carlita's favor. I'll come find you and I'll pay you" Ava lowered her voice "Pay you nice and good"

The man snickered idiotically and Ava rolled her eyes momentarily at the pure idiocy men had before pussy.

" _Mama_ , you can go down on me now. Manuel is busy"

"Busy?" Ava brushed his arm with her breasts.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah" the man glared at her breasts and Ava bit her teeth down impatiently "A guy came in and paid him and his boys for a job"

"What guy?" Ava pushed as she drove her hands down his chest.

"A white old dude on a Harley. Not from around. Why you asking?" the man wasn't a complete idiot.

"White old guy with gray short hair and a cut with a Reaper?" Ava looked at him desperately.

The scrawny guy took out his gun.

"How the fuck you know, _puta_?"

Ava pretended to be scared shitless. She then ran her fingers through her hair desperately.

"It's my fucking Dad!" she said almost broke in tears smiling internally with her acting skills.

"Shit!"

"Yeah!" Ava backed away "He's looking for me" then threw herself at him "Don't tell him you saw me. He'll howl me back to his freaking basement to… cure me. You can't tell him. I'll skip town. Don't…"

"Fine" the man said and she released him.

She turned her back to the Mexicans and left round the corner as fast the junkie she was pretending to be could. When she was away from the disgusting trio, she walked up to her Prius with forceful, wide strides and drove away fast. She was grinding her teeth and fisting the wheel filled with anger. Gemma! This was all Gemma. She wanted her out of the picture and had convinced her dear old man to do it for her. She could only imagine what she whispered in his ear on their bed. And Clay, being the prick that he was, didn't think twice and recruited some low-life Mexicans to take her out. Her mind was running wildly when her phone rang and Ava answered it via her car's system.

"Babe?" Opie's voice calmed her a little "You coming?"

Ava bit her lip. The last thing she wanted was to go.

"Come on, we are celebrating. Tara is pregnant!"

Tara had broken the news to the club that morning and there was a little to stop the Sons of throwing a party. Between marriages and birthdays, babies born and even deaths, there were a few days left for the Sons not having an excuse to celebrate. And yet Ava had nothing to celebrate apart from the fact that her instinct was spot on since she laid eyes on Gemma and Clay the first time they met them.

A week had passed since the attack at Venus Streak and Ava was following the only leads she had. The clues the dead man's body had given her. She had no need to go anywhere but her lap-top. Clueing in all the information she had from his tattoos she got a hit. A member of the 22's with a woman named Carlita and three kids whose names and dates of birth he had inked on his skin. She tracked him down easily. Late Manuel had a nice long sheet and had done some time. His wife Carlita was in for assault and Ava easily devised a lie of her being a junkie that met Carlita in Stockton. And got exactly what she suspected. Clay had paid the Mexicans to attack the escort. Midday, dead hour with minimal security. And with her in there.

"Babe?" Opie stirred her back into reality.

"I'm not feeling so hot" Ava tried to avoid it.

"Cut the crap" Opie demanded.

She could lie to anyone, manipulate and extort the truth. He couldn't lie to him. She hadn't shared her suspicions but he knew she was holding back. So far he was giving her space but Ava wasn't sure she would be able to manage her feelings and hide what she knew.

"I'll be there"

It was hours after and Ava was pulling into the garage and the party was well underway. Both the parking lot and the bar were filled with people. LuAnn's girls were there and so were the girls from Venus Streak. Some were already fondling with members and the thought of catching Opie with Lyla made her forget her agitation. Instead, she spotted him on the bench outside with Jax and Tara, drinking a beer. He saw her and got up, coming up to her. Several eyes followed the gigantic man as he moved up to her and opened his arms. She ignored everyone and sunk into his embrace. She stayed there and inhaled his musk, leather and cigarette and his manly smell that drove her senses into overdrive. She felt safe and happy there.

"There you are" he kissed her hair.

Ava pulled away and smiled to him. He took her by the hand and they went up the bench. Ava put on a wide smile and approached the happy couple.

"Congratulations" Ava said enthusiastically.

And was met with half muttered _thank you_ s. Ava pressed her lips together as she saw Tara shift uneasily in Jax's arms and avoid eye contact with her. Jax on the other hand was looking straight into her eyes and despite his smile and hand on his old lady, his look was icy cold. Ava raised her brow and without any hesitation she turned to the garage's door. Gemma was standing there, one hand and on her hips and a cigarette in the other. Even from that far she could detect the flicker of triumph in her eyes.

"Those LOAN fuckers are a hard nut to crack" Opie continued a talk he had with Jax "Nazi fucks"

"We'll get them, man" Jax replied and then turned to Ava "Eventually, we get them all"

Was Jax in on the hit? He knew what his mother and stepfather had planned for her? Ava looked away and turned to Tara.

"How far along are you?"

"Far enough" Tara said and got up "I'm going to help Gemma inside"

Ava followed Tara's back as she walked away. She contemplated how long before she could get the hell out, away from Gemma's poisoned atmosphere.

"A word" Jax came close.

"Sure"

He took a few steps, away from Opie and Ava followed him.

"That shit in Venus Streak" Jax leaned his head to his left "What was that?"

"Not a clue" Ava straight down lied.

"Wasn't the Mayans? After you?"

Jax was clueless Ava knew the moment she looked his eyes and she wondered if he knew she was lying the same way she knew he wasn't. Clay must have spread some shit of the Mayans going after her and how that fucked with SAMCRO business.

"Could be" she shook her head.

"Better to stay away for a while" Jax voice was firm.

"Was planning to. Have everything handed to Bobby"

Jax was taken aback by this and Ava kept her face straight. That was the card Gemma was playing against her? That she was trying to keep the escort to herself? That she was there to take advantage of the club and they had to free Opie from her claws? That manipulative bitch was getting on her nerves and Ava was fighting tooth and nail not to barge into the bar and bash Gemma's head in.

"Sorry, didn't know about that" Jax's mind was working hard.

"It's your baby, Jax" Ava attacked Gemma's creation "I just helped. You going legit means it's safe" Ava turned to Opie talking with a prospect.

"It does" Jax seemed puzzled.

"I signed everything off to the dummy corp. I'll gradually get my initial capital back. That's it. Even my office is empty" Ava smiled "Bobby will explain this shit better"

Jax licked his lip and nodded. Ava saw the confusion in his eyes but she wasn't going to push it. His Oedipus complex with his mother was too deep and she didn't find it beneath Gemma to get Jax to kill her. She had her husband try it out and she was alive and kicking. Jax would be next and Ava had to act faster if she wanted to avoid bloodshed and heartache. Opie's heartache mostly.

"Okay, Av" Jax sighed "Thanks"

"No problem" Ava nodded and moved up to Opie.

Her man was standing listening to some absurd story the prospect was telling him. She sat on the bench facing his back and threw her arms over his shoulders and Opie leaned and kissed her knuckles. Ava turned to the bar and through the windows she eyed Gemma going about playing mommy. And she was glad no one was looking at her cause she was sure one would notice the murderous poison dripping from her look.


	12. Chapter 12

12.

It was midday and another sunny Californian day was upon her. That kind of weather was getting on her nerves and secretly she longed for the New York ever-changing scenery. Not Cali. Cali was always sunny and hot and contradicted her mood. Ava was sitting on her couch with her lap-top before her and she was hitting the keyboard hard. She had come home with Opie the night before after the party but she heard his phone ring early in the morning. Opie got up swiftly and talked for a while before coming back in and kissed her on her forehead as she was pretending to be asleep and left. She hadn't asked what the deal was with LOAN but she had more serious problems to deal with. She was digging into Gemma and Clay when her phone rang.

"Big man" she said her eyes pinned on her computer screen.

"Babe, I need a favor" he said urgently and made her frown.

"Say it"

"There is some bad shit going down. I need you to pick up my kids and keep them at your place for a while"

Ava's eyes went wide open and she slummed her lap-top shut.

"Babe?"

"Isn't there anyone else?" Ava made no attempt to hide her denial "What about your father?"

"My father spends most of his days up in the cabin, drinking himself senseless" he barked and Ava knew shit was serious "Fuck, Ava!"

"OK, big man" she gave up.

"Thanks. They are at school" Opie said and hang up.

Ava puffed her cheeks and sighed. She was willing to go head on with Gemma and Clay than bring Opie's kids home. Especially when she was in the middle of a secret goddamn war with the royal couple of SAMOCRO. She looked around and checked her house. It was mostly, children friendly and she always hated guns anyway. She rushed to her kitchen and opened the fridge. She had all she needed for her favorite food. Then she remembered she hadn't showered and rushed to the bathroom. She would hate to pick up a guy's kids still smelling like him and his sperm. Few minutes after she was out the door and on her way.

There was a long line of SUVs and soccer mum cars picking up kids and Ava waited patiently for her turn thinking how Opie would look like in his beat truck looking as bad-ass as he did and that made her crack a smile. She was next when she spotted Ellie and Kenny sitting on a bench so she pulled her hand- break and went out the car. There was a teacher there making sure that the right parents got the right kids.

"Hello" Ava approached the teacher and widened her smile.

The teacher looked at her up and down. Ava was in loose, midi, black dress, black leather boots and a long silver pendant over it. Her hair was pulled up with an elaborate hairpin and she had black and white Ray-Bans on.

"Hello" the teacher, an overweight stringy woman, answered "May I help you?"

"I'm here for the Winston kids" Ava glanced at Ellie and Kenny.

Kenny was already coming up to her with a wide grin but Ellie's look was sullen. She was the exact opposite than her father when it came to colors but that look Ava knew well. It was the precise copy of her father's hard look.

"You are?" the teacher narrowed her eyes.

"Ava!" Kenny answered for her and came up enthusiastically.

Before Ava could react, Kenny had thrown his arms around her waist and pulled close. The Russian had faced cold-blooded killers, rapists, mafia bosses and she had lost count on how many times she had looked down a gun's barrel. Yet that was the single most terrifying moment of her life and she couldn't help but think that the ability of rendering her incapable of any reaction was hereditary in Winston men.

"I'm Ava" she turned to the teacher with an awkward smile.

"She's my Dad's girlfriend" Kenny hadn't left her still.

"Ellie, is it true?"

Ellie pulled closer and the teacher looked at her seriously. Ava glanced at the teacher eyeing her stung by jealousy and she frowned as she was dealing with the idea of a middle-aged teacher in love with a huge, tattooed biker. She turned to Ellie and the girl looked back with an affirmative look. Ava smiled and she was surprised enough to see Ellie crack what remotely resembled a smile.

"Ellie? Is this your father's girlfriend?" the teacher asked with a wounded tone.

"She is" Ellie said and went to Ava's car.

"Bye, miss Haneker" Kenny said and slid beside Ellie.

Ava smiled and took her place in the driver's seat. She glanced back at the teacher that was eyeing her vengefully.

"And there goes your get-out-of-jail-free-card" Ava said.

"She is not our teacher" Ellie threw.

"What? What?" Kenny asked and Ava laughed at how sweetly innocent he was.

"Well, kids, your Dad is caught up and you are coming to my house"

"Yeah!" Kenny was really happy.

Ava glanced at Ellie through her mirror and she was met with the girl's look. And Ellie wasn't the least excited as her brother was. She was older and more aware of what went on in her father's life, what was the reason her mother was dead. And she was tortured between blaming her father for her lost mother and loving him as a daughter should. Ava wished she had the courage to tell her she had been there and went through the same roller-coster of feelings when she woke up to her mother's body with a bullet hole between her eyes.

Kenny rushed in Ava's garden with excitement and Ava was jealous of the kid. He, too, knew what was going on in his life and he chose not to wallow in bitterness. Someone had to keep that family together, pour some joy in their life and he had the courage to take that task up on his own. Ellie came in and flopped on her couch checking her phone.

"Guys" Ava's tone was firm "I didn't know you were coming so you got to help me prepare lunch"

Kenny was following her around and he did so when Ava went in the kitchen. Ellie pretended Ava never spoke but Ava wasn't going to budge that easily.

"Kenny, please take out the mayonnaise and mustard. I'll be right there"

Ava went in the living room and stood across Ellie.

"Come to help, please" Ava demanded firmly.

Ellie continued to ignore her. The easy thing to do was let her be, cook and wait for this to be over. But Ava wasn't ready to follow the easy path.

"It is rude not to look at the one talking to you" Ava put simply and felt Kenny at the doorway.

Ellie glanced up with an ironic look meant to hurt and shake her off.

"Thank you" Ava was serious "Now, come and help in the kitchen"

"No" Ellie provoked.

"Then you don't get to eat" Ava smiled.

"Fine" Ellie resumed the obviously serious thing she was doing with her phone.

"Ellie" Kenny yelled desperately but his sister wasn't giving up yet.

"It's OK, Kenny. Let's go" Ava went back into the kitchen.

For a while she was preparing her favorite hot pasta salad and she caught herself smiling as Kenny's enthusiasm seemed contagious. They were almost ready when Ellie walked in with a tough look on her face.

"Am I allowed to drink water, at least?"

"Bottles in the fridge" Ava pointed and turned to mixing the salad.

Ellie grabbed a bottle and sat on the bar stool across the counter looking at them.

"Ellie, did you now there was a thing called Worchester sauce?" Kenny tried to include her to what they were doing.

"It's ready, Kenny" Ava said "We clean up and we are ready to eat"

"If…uh…if I clean up? Would you let me grab a bite?"

Ava turned to her with a warm smile. Ellie had a few more walls to break but she was making an effort. Ava had no idea why but she wanted to see her smile, see her happy, relaxed not angry.

"Of course, Ellie. Thank you. Kenny, wash your hands and I'll set the table"

Kenny complied readily and Ellie went round the counter to the sink, washing off the dishes and loading the dishwasher. There was a strange familiarity in all this, that woke a longing in Ava, the likes of which she had never tasted before. The Winston family was one of many firsts. That exact moment her phone rang and Opie's name flashed on screen.

"Big man" she said as she was setting the plates on the dining table by the window looking out the countryside and it would be the first time to use that table.

"Babe, you got the kids?"

"Yeah. We are ready to eat. Is everything OK?"

"Hope so" Opie remained cryptic "Are they giving you hell?"

"Not at all" Ava glanced at Ellie that was listening attentively.

"I'll swing by tonight when this is all over"

"OK"

"Thanks again, babe" Opie hang up.

Ever since that day of the shooting he wasn't using the _L_ word anymore. Ava suspected it was out of respect for her unspoken wish to take things slower. But should he happen to ask her, she would admit she missed it. She left the phone on the counter and had her look still pinned to it.

"You like my Dad, right?" Ellie asked with her back still turned to Ava as she was cleaning the counter.

"I do. Not as much as miss Haneker does, though" Ava smiled.

Ellie scoffed and turned to Ava.

"You should see her how she drools over him when Dad picks us up. Gross"

Ava laughed and grabbed the big bowl and placed in on the table. Soon they were all around the table eating listening to Kenny doing all the conversation for the three of them. Ellie seemed to be trying to rebuild part of the wall that was torn down but she wasn't making a real effort so her face cracked into faint smiles at her brother's jokes. Afterwards they helped her with the dishes and she regaled them with ice-cream.

"Can we watch TV?" Kenny asked.

"Homework first" Ava surprised herself on how prude she could be.

"I don't need to study!" Kenny smiled "I'll be a warrior rider like my Dad. I'll be a Son!"

Ava and Ellie exchanged one bitter look. Ava didn't know what to say but Ellie was more than eager to speak her mind.

"Sure, shithead" the girl threw at him "Who needs to study to have people killed?"

A heavy, impervious veil of sorrow fell upon them and for a while it kept them held there. Ellie was the first to stir out of it, waking darker waves.

"Maybe you should marry and have your wife shot at" Ellie was shaking.

"Ellie" Ava ordered seeing Kenny's eyes filled with tears.

Ellie went back to the living room and resumed her aimless surfing on her phone. Kenny ambushed Ava once more and fell in her arms sobbing. Ava fell on her knees and wrapped her arms around the boy.

"I know how you feel" Ava said softly.

"Yeah, sure" Ellie chuckled cruelly.

"When I was a little girl, I had the habit of going out to grab my Dad's newspaper every morning. I woke early for this but I enjoyed it" Ava caressed Kenny's back that was getting calmer.

Ellie felt Ava's tone. She knew that weight on someone's voice so she turned her blue eyes into Ava's. Ava had no sympathetic look, no pity for the orphans, the kids of a convicted felon affiliated with a dangerous gang, a father they hardly knew. Ava's look was hard, bearing in it the pain of a lifetime.

"I did the same that morning" Ava continued as Kenny pulled back and sniffled "I went out and opened the door, still in my pyjamas and light green slippers. I still remember those slippers, they were my favorite"

Ellie left her phone and begged her not to go on with her look but Ava knew she had to. She couldn't grasp why, but she knew she had to.

"My mother's body was on the steps, cold and still. There was a bullet-hole on her head" Ava said with a sigh.

She expected the veil to fall upon them, crushing them under its weight but instead it was lifted and the light came through the windows and suddenly they heard the birds chirping out.

"You still got your Dad, at least. And each other" Ava got up and straightened Kenny's hair.

Kenny was looking upon her with a look pooling with immense sympathy, ready to share her pain along with his. Ava was defenseless against such a look. She had never met Donna and she never spoke to Opie about her. But looking at that boy, she could see why Opie loved his wife so much.

"So, homework and then we'll watch a movie" Ava said and glanced at Ellie.

The sun was set and the three of them were before the TV watching Ava's favorite anime movie from her youth and the kids were really into it when Ava heard the revving of a Harley. She got up slowly making sure not to frighten them and glanced out the window agitated. She sighed relieved when he saw Opie pull up her driveway.

"Your father is here"

Kenny pressed pause and got up leaving Ellie sitting coldly on the couch. Ava went to the door and Kenny followed bouncing excited. Ava couldn't help but imagine the burden on Opie's shoulders. He might be coming back home from a shitstorm, could have bloodied his hands, being shot at or seen a friend being shot. Yet he had to go home to two kids that have lost their mother and needed him.

"Kenny, get the salad out of the fridge. Opie might be hungry" she tried to spare the kid of any signs blood.

She opened the door and scanned Opie coldly. He was in his cut and dark clothes, his leather gloves on and had a bag with him. His look was clouded but his face was calm.

"I'm fine, babe" he leaned in and kissed her on the forehead.

She didn't manage to say anything before Kenny rushing to him with uncontained excitement. Yet he stopped by the door and looked upon his father shifting from one leg to the other. He still didn't know how to react, what to make of this gigantic man they told him was his father. Opie seemed to have the same awkwardness.

"Hug you freaking son" Ava hissed in his ear angrily.

Opie took a step forward, kneeled on the doorstep and opened his arms. Kenny didn't need to be told twice. He sunk into his father's embrace and Ava smiled softly. She turned only to see Ellie in the hallway looking upon them with a cold eye. Opie got up and wrapped his son and her in his arms before going in.

They finished watching the movie together, ate the rest of the pasta and each time Opie leaned in to kiss Ava Ellie would look at them and Kenny would make "Eww" sounds playfully. Ava felt a crawling under her skin, like a disturbing bug reminding her they weren't some suburban happy family. She was the daughter of a mafia tsar with no family left but the cold-blooded godfather of Sacramento, he was the explosives guy of an outlaw gang that dealt guns and those kids were orphans of an execution.

"I've brought some things for the kids but we can go home" Opie whispered as Kenny and Ellie were gathering the dishes.

"They can sleep here, in my room. I think the couch will fit us both" Ava said and got up to help out.

Opie smiled and leaned back with one hand over his shoulder. Ava scowled and beckoned at his plate and empty bottle of beer.

"Seriously?" he smiled "Fuck. Tig is right. I am ass-whipped by you" he said and followed her back into the kitchen picking up his plate.

"I am afraid Tig was trying to be quite literal" Ava said playfully "Thanks, Ellie. Kenny, I recycle, please"

"Prius, tea, ABBA, recycling" Opie scoffed and gave Kenny his empty bottle of beer.

"And I am itching to be literal, also" Ava pinned him with her look.

Opie paused at the other side of the counter. Ava followed his look. He was looking at Ellie loading the washing machine and Kenny filling the recycle bin and his ever present sorrow tapped him on his shoulder. Ava wanted to say something when she saw Kenny open her fridge.

"Kenny, no more ice-cream. Opie has brought you some stuff. Find the toothbrush and I'll be right there"

And since it was a day of many firsts, Ava scared her own self on how easily she fell into a role she never imagined, wanted and straight down avoided for her whole life: that of a mother. She stopped and didn't help but wonder when exactly was she abducted by aliens and instilled with maternal instincts. And was even more terrified to see that the kids not only followed her instructions but they seemed happy to have someone boss them around. Ava trailed them with her eyes out the kitchen before turning to Opie. And she saw that in those fleeting moments his sorrow was lifted as he came up to her, picked her up and placed her on the counter. He pushed himself between her legs and kissed her leisurely, sweetly, gently caressing her hair and Ava drowned slowly into the warm sensation he was delighting her with.

"Hm" Ellie coughed and Ava broke off the kiss panicking.

"Right" Ava pushed Opie aside "You'll sleep in my bed tonight. I'll chance the sheets. Follow me to the bathroom"

She was back down after she made sure the kids were lying comfortably. Opie had taken off all of his cut and t-shirt and was lying on her couch, zapping through the channels aimlessly in his black jeans. Her look travelled on his strong body eyeing the bad-ass tattoos, his fine muscles and those thick arms she couldn't get enough of. And yet what she heard coming out of her mouth was not a sexual purr.

"Your kids are ready, big man. Time to tuck them in"

Opie looked at her as if she was asking him to go to the moon and back again. He glanced at the stairs as a man before a mountain would. Ava felt an urge to slap him across the face for being so cold but she knew he was trying hard. Those kids were the embodiment of his failures, his allegiance to the club, his time in jail that took him away from them, his dead wife.

"Fuck, Opie" she said with a strict smile "It's just a fucking blanket and two kids. If they rough you up just call out"

Opie gave her a bitter smile and made for the stairs. Ava fell on the couch and felt exhausted. If someone were to come up to her and told her that Donna staged her execution, she wouldn't find it absurd.


	13. Chapter 13

13.

Waking up in a back alley kicked nearly to death? Done. Waking up in a police department? Done. Waking up tied in a filthy basement? Done. Waking up to a biker making pancakes in her kitchen with two excited kids? Never. So she couldn't blame herself for feeling like a whirling had gone through her house and threw everything out of order. Or had put everything in order. It's been hours since Opie had made them breakfast and then used her car to take them to school – Ellie winked at her thinking of the love-stricken teacher. He came back, left her the car, kissed her sweetly and then left. And Ava was still sitting on a kitchen stool looking out her window frowning.

She was weighing her options and she felt as if the walls were falling on her fast. She was alone in a fight against Gemma and whoever had lent her his ears. The Queen wanted her dead, plain and simple and she sitting there, playing house with Opie, for fuck's sake! Every move of hers might make matters worse not only for her but for the man she loved. Yes, the man she loved! She was too neck-deep in shit to mind her stupid inhibitions now. She downright loved him exactly the way he was, troubled and torn, sweet and dangerous, rough and gentle and she felt a sheer pain surge through her body to see him hurt in any way. And that was the best and the worst thing that has happened to her in her life. If she didn't give a shit about him, she would be on the road again living the way she always did. She's done it before more times than she cared to count. But she gave more than a shit, she was ready to give him everything and painful and troubling as that was, it was the first time she felt that life was worth living.

"Fuck" Ava muttered to herself and sipped her tea.

She could talk to her uncle but she knew the minute she talked to him, an army of Russians would wipe the Sons off the face of the earth. She couldn't talk to Izzy for she would pose a simple solution: come and round everyone up and ship them off to federal prisons. Talking to Jax was out of the question. The VP didn't trust her to begin with and now mommy dearest made sure she was considered public enemy No.1.

She could always talk to Opie. She considered telling him the night before when he came back down after he had tucked in his kids. But then he kneeled on her floor and dragged her to him kissing her behind her ear and Ava forgot all about Gemma and people wanting her dead. Deep inside she knew she couldn't tell him and expect to foresee or control how a man with his temper would react. It could break the Sons at the seams and have them against the whole club with unpredictable consequences unraveling them all beyond repair.

"Fucking fuck of fucks" she shook her head.

She had to deal with this shit on her own and her options were limited, given she wasn't going to give up on Opie that easily and flee. She could go in the offensive, wipe them both out, kill them and make it look like someone did. That's what she was taught to do, what her father would have her do and she was sure that if she let her fury unleashed that's exactly what was going to happen. Her other option was to be on her toes, wait for them to make a move, smile and nod till they made a mistake. Which meant their move might work and Opie would once more find himself over the dead body of a woman he loved. She was still contemplating on her bright future when her phone rang. She glanced at it frowning. It was Bobby. Ever since Tara and Jax were enlisted in the "Brainwashing School of Queen Gemma" Ava trusted no one for she could not tell who else was enrolled in the free lessons Gemma offered.

"On your toes, Ava" she warned herself and answered.

"Ava?" she heard the agitation in Bobby's voice.

"Is everything OK?"

"Come by the escort, please"

Ava bit down and went around looking for her knives.

"Now? I was thinking of coming in the evening for the self-defense class"

"Now, love" Bobby pleaded.

"Be right there"

Ava got ready for battle. She had no gun since she got in the legitimate escort business and rarely needed one. Taught in very young age to be precise and lethal with knives, she trusted those more. She opened the bag she always kept her special things. Her cute ballerinas were quite unsuitable in hiding her knife and her little throwing spikes so Ava put on her ankle high boots and hid all she could there. She pulled out her steel, sharp hairpins, pulled her hair up and put two hairpins through them. Then she put one of her loose dresses that allowed movement and she put on her light leather jacket. She opened the left side of the jacket and revealed the knife holster hidden there. She took her Gerber Mark knife and secured there. If the Sons thought she was going down without a fight, they were fooled.

A while after she was pulling up the Venus Streak and glanced at the entrance. Bobby's bike was there, Jax's and Chibs's too. But that was not what caught her attention. What did was Gemma's SUV. Ava's chest drew deep breaths as she walked up the entrance. The Venus Streak seemed to be closed and when Ava walked in she knew that for sure. Everyone was there and by everyone she meant every girl. The minute she walked in, all the eyes turned to her. Each had a different expression and Ava faced all of them. Jax was the first to draw her attention. He was eyeing her murderously and he was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. Ava turned to Bobby sitting at the bar and she knew some shit hit the fan. Even so, Bobby beckoned at her. Chibs was standing next to Gemma and Ava knew he was standing behind his queen. Her look met Gemma's and she was faced with pure hate.

"What is going on?" she walked up and turned to the girls.

They were all standing at one side of the living room but Galina and Tanya were the ones closer to the Sons. And Galina was the first to talk.

"If you are leaving Venus Streak so are we" the Russian said decisively.

"You are leaving in a body bag, you whore" Gemma spat only to be showered with Russian names.

"Galina!" Ava said firmly but calmly.

Galina shut her mouth but kept her eye on Gemma.

"Well done, Ava!" Jax approached with an ironic smile "I am glad to see you got the girls under your control. None here wants to work if you go"

"Perhaps it has something to do with me not mentioning body bags" Ava tried to contain herself and her hands went cold and started shaking.

"Or perhaps" Jax came closer with flaring nostrils "that was plan all along. You got Venus Streak under your command and CaraCara's distribution handed to your pal"

Ava felt the rage boil inside her and she bit her inner cheek drawing blood just to keep her hands from hitting Jax.

"Aren't you clever, Jax?" Ava's voice was shaking with fury "That was my plan all along. Become the outlaw queen of a small time organization and run a brothel in the middle of nowhere"

Jax came up to her and pinned her narrowing his eyes.

"We all got to start somewhere"

"I agree" she smiled spitefully "Like the empire of Radomir Vasiliev, for example"

Jax faltered but didn't back down.

"Sons have other business, more lucrative"

Ava frowned. She didn't own a fucking gun and he was accusing her of going after the gun business? Ava turned her look away from him and she focused on Gemma, who was quite pleased with herself and she had a triumphant look on her face. Ava's finger were tingling her and she felt the knife inside her jacket. She wasn't called _Volchitsa_ for no good reason back in Russia and she felt the same rush come over her telling her to spill blood. And Gemma was shaken, took one step back, closer to Chibs. Ava glanced at Chibs and the Scottish was frowning and his hand went behind his back. One wrong move and soon everyone would be covered by blood.

"What is the problem, Gemma?" Ava said evenly.

"You are talking to me!" Jax growled.

"Am I, Jax?" Ava had her look pinned on Gemma.

Gemma pouted her lips and toyed with her necklace.

"What. Is. The. Problem" Ava repeated coolly.

Gemma fussed with her hair and looked over Ava's head. To say that Ava was a patient one would be a fat lie. She was on the verge of breaking and she was making a herculean effort not to grab Gemma and snap her neck.

"OK, I see. You can sent your boys on me" Ava's voice was laced with irony "but you won't face me, preacher girl"

Gemma was taken aback by Ava's words and that was what Ava was aiming for. She had looked into Gemma and knew that her father was a Reverent in Charming. Bringing up her ancestry was to make clear on where they two were standing and make clear on Gemma that she wasn't the least afraid of her. She knew she provoked a lioness in her den but she was ready to open that infectious wound.

"Fuck you!" Gemma said "I knew you were bad news when Opie brought your sorry ass back. He should have left you where he found you"

"And what did I ever do to you to make you come to such an assumption?" Ava was still calm.

"Ava!" Jax pulled her by the arm and Ava felt Galina tense behind her.

"Jax, please" Ava surprised herself with how she was still holding back her murdering instincts "this is clearly between me and Gemma. You may all have allowed her to create this sick triangle but I am used to face my problems head on and not hide behind men" those last words were aimed at Gemma.

Gemma had less restraint than her. Ava saw Gemma lung at her and had to make a decision quickly. Two moves. Two moves and Gemma would have a serrated blade dipped in her chest. Ava frowned and made two moves. One step out of Gemma's way and another to hold Galina back.

" _Nyet"_ she ordered Galina and she knew that her uncle's gift had more than met the eye.

Gemma was stunned by Ava's swift move, stumbled and fell on the floor. And that moment, Ava knew that Gemma would have preferred the serrated blade. Chibs was the first to come up to Gemma.

"Get away from me!" Gemma pushed him away and got up on her own.

"Let's be clear" this time Ava spoke to Jax "I help the club because you asked me to and because I did what was good for Opie"

Jax was pinned by her stern tone and made no move. She saw his mind go on overdrive and Ava knew she had to end this once and for all.

"I got no idea what your mother told you and frankly I don't give a shit. I don't want Venus Streak, I don't want CaraCara and I certainly don't want the fucking gun business. What I want is Opie"

The three men looked at each other and then Bobby and Chibs turned to Jax. Jax face was calmer and he took one deep sigh.

"Don't believe a word she says" Gemma played her card "Her words say otherwise but her actions speak the truth. You tried to give Venus Streak to me and none of these sluts would work for anyone else than her. Even those working for LuAnn. Perhaps she offered them more lucrative jobs at her boyfriend's studio. And Opie is too far up her pants to notice"

"Never" Ava howled loudly and her fists tightened "Never disrespect Opie like that again"

Everyone chilled seeing her like that. Even Jax frowned questionably. She revered the moment that brought back her darkest memories. Back when it was enough for her to appear by her father's side – cute girl in her twenties - and spread horror into others. Gemma might have been the queen of the Sons but she was no Russian princess. She was the bloodied general of the Vasilief Mafia. While Gemma was mouthing off shit to crow-eaters, Ava was against hardened Russian mobsters. And she could see that Gemma just realized that she was messing with the wrong woman.

"And maybe the girls won't work for you because they don't appreciate being called sluts" Ava spat.

Ava's patience was hanging by a thread and she could feel exhausted by the effort. If it wasn't for Opie…

"Can we talk alone?" Jax said.

"Gladly!" Ava pushed "As soon as you are done suckling your mother's tits"

Jax covered the distance between them in two strides. The girls screamed and went at the other side of the room. Jax had his hand around her throat and had her pushed against the wall. One move. Her heartbeat slowed down and with it time slowed down too. She saw Chibs go for his gun, Bobby get up, Galina take off her high heels in one glance. One move. Ava went swiftly for her knife and held it against Jax's genitals. He looked down and scowled tensing his face.

"Now, Jax" Ava whispered "I am guessing you won't mind me cutting off your balls. Your mother has done an excellent job of stripping you off them, after all"

Jax loosened his grip and eyed her.

"We have done that staring contest before. I wasn't interested back then, not interested now"

She put away her knife in one fluent move and looked at Chibs threatening her with his gun. Bobby did the same with half a heart.

"If I wanted him dead, trust me, he would be fucking dead" Ava walked to her office passing them by.

She stopped at the door and turned to Jax.

"Coming or what?"


	14. Chapter 14

14.

They have been across each other only for a few minutes but it seemed as if they had been standing there for hours. Both were looking out the window and they were catching their breath. They have threatened to kill each other after all just a while back. Well, technically, he tried to strangle her and she tried to cut his balls off. Jax was running his hand through his hair and he was puffing. Ava was tapping her fingers on her hips rhythmically.

"So" Jax was the first to talk "How do we fix this?"

Ava took one deep breath and put her hands on her waist. She pinned him with her look and she posed the question with her gaze before she actually phrased it.

"Do we, Jax? Do we actually want to fix it?"

"Of course we do"

"Why?"

Jax stood straight and took one step closer to her. His face was calm and he seemed decisive.

"For many reasons, Ava. Because you helped me with all this. Because you can help me even more. Because my best friend is in love with you"

"Are you still serious about going legit?"

Jax just nodded.

"Then I got you some bad, bad news, man"

"Tell me something new"

"I am going to talk to you first as a business associate. Clay is never going to let you go legit. He is a greedy man and the guns are far more lucrative than escort. At least in the short run"

The VP shook his head trying to deny it but Ava could see he already knew she spoke the truth.

"Jax, he is going to do anything to stop you. And by anything I mean" Ava leaned forward "anything"

Jax weighed her words and their meaning and took one deep breath before talking.

"I can't take him out. The Irish trust only him"

"Clay was given a phone by my uncle. Has he used it?"

"No" Jax smiled "because he was never given the phone. Opie handed it to me"

Ava smiled wickedly as her thoughts went to her big man. Her body reacted on its own, this time not just by clenching her thighs but with a sharp pain in her abdomen. All that simply by thinking of him. This love thing was an ocean of deep shit.

"Don't you hate it when he does that?" Ava said.

"I do. He is supposed to be the big brainless one" Jax scoffed.

She knew well that that was how Opie came across. She even thought that herself before getting to know him better. As she got closer and closer she realized that because he was mostly silent didn't mean he had nothing to say. He might not be as clever and quick as Jax but he was definitely wiser than most. Ava smiled softly and turned to the matter at hand.

"My guess is that uncle Radomir wants to either recruit the Sons or ask for a piece of the action"

"I see" Jax fussed with his beard.

"If that is the case, he can take care of the Irish. There is no bad blood between Russians and Irish after all"

Jax nodded curtly and Ava knew that was the end of discussion on that part. She wasn't willing to tell Jax that Clay had paid some low-life dealers to kill her by attacking Venus Streak. Mostly because she had no evidence except dragging that scrawny Mexican to the club and make him point at Clay. If push came to shove, she would do that. The rest of the evidence was chopped up and buried along with Manuel's body. Opie was the only one that knew but she doubted any of the boys in the club would believe her lover.

"Now" Ava's tone turned strict and saw that Jax braced himself "About Gemma"

They looked at each other waiting for the hard impact. Ava knew she was going to say some hard stuff so she took out her knife and put it on the table as a faith of good will.

"That bad, huh?" Jax smiled bitterly as he took out his gun and placed it away from him on the same table.

"Listen, Jax. I know exactly how you feel. I lost the parent that was supposed to be my role model and grew up with the one I had the complex with. Maybe that's why Opie is better than us. He grew up with his mother but chose his father. More balanced, if there is such a thing in this shithole we call life"

Jax took one step back and leaned against the wall biting his lower lip. Ava balanced her options. She could forget about talking Jax into taking care of his mother and take care of the problem on her own or she could push Jax to see the truth right there and then.

"It took me years to admit that and it will take me a lifetime to deal with it but I am sure my little brother did me a favor" Ava's jaw tensed "He killed my father because my father was smothering and killing me. He freed me from him. Even if he was a little late"

A deep silence fell in the room as Jax processed what she was telling him and Ava whipped herself once more with guilt over what she had done. Her energy was drained and she felt her knees weak upon thinking of her brother. Fuck, she needed Opie there, to take her in his arms and hide her, shield her from the world. Never before had she ever been in such desperate need of another human being. And that made her feel exposed, vulnerable and…happy.

"What would you have me do, Ava?" Jax interrupted her thoughts.

"You have your own family now, Jax. Your mother is – and pardon me for being blunt – poison" Ava scowled "She is psychotic and erratic and while you boys find that hardcore, cute and amusing, she is the single most dangerous person in your midst. Especially for you"

"My mother wouldn't hurt me or my family" Jax took one step forward.

"So everything is great between her and Tara?" Ava pinned him "If – let's say – you were to tell her that Tara would take care of Abel the way she saw fit, Gemma would back down. If you decided to leave the club to save your family she would pack the bags for you willingly"

Jax stopped and clenched his jaw.

"She is riding you hard, Jax. She likes being Queen Gemma and she will make sure things stay that way. When Clay steps down, you will be the new President and she will keep ruling by your side"

"I will ask again. What would you have me do?" Jax seemed exhausted.

"I am trying to tell you that your mother is unwell. She needs to get help. Forcefully if needed. One way or the other you need to get rid of her, get her out of your life, away from your family" Ava paused "or wish someone did you the same favor my brother did to me"

"No!" Jax realized what she was proposing.

"I thought as much" Ava nodded.

"You got to promise me" Jax came closer.

"She is alive and breathing out there, right?" Ava tried to soften.

"Promise me"

"Jax, I won't go after her. But I can't promise you that she won't. If that happens, I won't lie on my back and simply die. And even if I die, I can't promise that Opie won't tear her limb to limb"

Jax bit his lips at the thought and breathed heavily. Ava saw a wave of emotions take over him, drowning him and she would hate to be in his shoes. Ever again in her life.

"I'll take care of Gemma" Jax said, picked up his gun and left the room.

Ava sheathed her knife and waited in the office. She could hear Jax's tense voice and Gemma's reaction but she tried hard not to eavesdrop. The door of her office opened and there stood Bobby.

"Can I come in?" he asked.

Ava nodded and Bobby stepped in closing the door behind him.

"That was some hardcore staff" he took out a cigarette.

"It was inevitable"

"Listen, I know Gemma doesn't like you"

"No shit, Sherlock"

"You are hard to like, Ava"

Ava raised her brow and in some twisted, fucked-up way, she found that comment to her liking. Never in her life did she aim to please someone if she didn't feel like it.

"You are hard to like, sweetheart" Bobby continued "but easy to love"

Ava's hard look froze. Bobby looked at her seriously.

"I know Ope loves you. Damn, I love you. And if I were a few years younger I would fight him over you" he smiled.

"You wouldn't share?" Ava teased him and leaned back on the table.

"You are a minx" Bobby smiled and then turned serious "You are good for this club"

That's all he said before leaving the room. If there was an all-out war with Gemma she had at least two on her side. And that made matters worse because she would hate for anything to happen to either of them. She stayed in the office till she heard Harleys leaving and she hoped that Gemma was gone too as she exited her sanctuary. Bobby and all the girls were there but Galina was the first to approach. The tall Russian said nothing just looked inquisitively at her. Ava smiled softly and looked upon the rest of the girls.

"I would like to thank you for such a sincere show of respect. That will not be forgotten. I wouldn't want you to worry. I am here and even when I am not, Bobby is. And you can trust Bobby"

The girls turned to the gray-haired man with a loving eye. Ava knew that his mild manners, funny disposition and his humor had won the girls over.

"Now!" Ava widened her smile "I know that you were impressed by some of my moves. How about we hit the gym earlier? Go get ready"

As the girls dispersed in their rooms, Ava took out her phone and dialed Opie's number.

"Babe?" his thick voice reached her and Ava caught herself smile like a teenager.

"Hey. Everything OK?"

"Yeah" she heard him lie.

And that was when she felt pure fear. She was so caught up in her own mess that she forgot that Opie was dealing with some white supremacists. He was in danger for that was their life and normally she wouldn't care. But the thought of him getting hurt crippled her.

"Is there anything I can do?" she urged.

"No, babe" he chuckled "I'll be fine"

She just held the phone against her ear like an idiot. She shifted agitated and sucked her lower lip.

"I…uh…" she hesitated "I miss you"

She had seen him that morning, they had breakfast after spending the night in each other's arms. She hadn't seen him for a few hours but she couldn't hide her feelings. She downright missed him. She was expecting him to laugh in her face but instead his voice came back husky as usual but softer, gentler.

"I miss you, too, babe"

She blushed. She could feel her cheeks flush and a silly smile flower on her lips as she toyed with her hair. She wanted to swear. She should have gone through adolescence like a normal child. Because then she wouldn't be acting like a teen while she was 30.

"Will you be coming after?" she said.

"Of course. Um…"

"I will pick up your kids, no worries" she read his hesitation.

"Thanks, babe"

"Take care, big man"

She hung up and stood there taking one deep breath. She was so fucked. She was in love.


	15. Chapter 15

15.

Ava was sweating like a pig as she was being congratulated by the girls leaving the gym in Venus Streak. Exercising self-defense with the girls was exactly what she needed to unwind. Before she left she checked with Bobby. He was in his office behind a pile of papers.

"Bobby, I am leaving. Need a shower and a fresh set of clothes before I pick up Ellie and Kenny"

"Well, we got a meeting in TM so your old man might be late"

Ava rolled her eyes upon hearing the term "old man", pulled closer and left a kiss on Bobby's cheek.

She went in her car and then straight home. She had to shower and then check her kitchen and see if she had everything she needed for lunch, dinner and breakfast. She wouldn't admit it but she was excited to have the kids over again. For some reason they made the house full and alive, the only reason to actually have a house in the first place. They could try and bake some cupcakes! The moment that the cupcakes thing crossed her mind was the moment that she thought it would be a nice idea to call an exorcist. She had never tried baking anything before and for no reason and yet there she was, thinking about frostings.

She reached her house and threw a glance around as she climbed out the car. Opie wasn't there, the driveway was empty. She went in and threw her bag on the table by the entrance. And then felt a sharp pain on her scalp. The hit was forceful and sent her on her knees but not enough to knock her out. Ava sensed someone was standing behind her and went for her knife. She pulled it out and twirled her body around aiming for the femoral artery on the thigh. She missed it but still her hit did enough damage. Her look focused on the man's face. It was Tig!

"Fuck" Ava hissed and rolled on the side as Tig pulled his gun.

He aimed his gun at her but Ava rapidly threw herself at him. The gun fell on the floor away from them but Tig was not ready to give up. His ringed fist shot up and hit her hard on the face. Ava felt her skin on her cheeks peel off and she fell face down on the floor, supporting herself with her hands. Tig got up, kicked her on her back and threw his weight on her. Her breath was caught but she had a lot of fight still in her. She guessed that Tig wanted to drag her away and kill her somewhere else and that gave her a chance. She doubted, though, that when push came to shove Tig wouldn't put a bullet in her head. With all the despair she had she shot her hand up and aimed for his arm. Her knife dipped under his armpit and Tig screamed.

"Come on! Fuck" he elbowed her in the face.

Ava's vision became blurry and she felt a new stream of blood run down her face. Tig punched again a few times in the face and then got up going for the gun. She had to pull it together or else the decoration in her house would include her scattered brains. She shot up on her legs and felt nauseous but stomached it. Tig was bending over to get his gun with one limb arm. Ava dropped the knife, threw her hands up and fisted the steel hairpins. Tig turned to her gun in hand but Ava was swifter. She lunged to him and buried the sharp pins into his shoulders. Instantly, Tig took a few steps back and showered her with curses. She had managed to hit his nerves incapacitating his arms and Tig left the gun fall on the floor once more. Ava released the pins in his shoulders and got the gun.

"We've been her before Tig" she just said aiming the gun at him spitting her own blood as she spoke "You don't have to do it, man. Opie…"

"Opie has survived this before. I never meant…Donna was…"

Tig seemed broken for a while and it had nothing to do with the two steel pins protruding from his shoulders. He was eyeing her clearly disappointed with himself but also with a heavy, unbearable sorrow. Ava frowned murderously as Tig fell on his knees before her.

"What did you do, Tig?" she growled.

She got no answer, just sobs. Tig was crying, in her living room, on the carpet they had both stained with blood. She knew it was Clay that made him go after her and that was the main reason she didn't go for his carotid artery to begin with. But listening to him talking some shit about Donna made her blood boil.

"Fuck, Tig" Ava sighed.

She took out her scarf and wrapped it around his thigh that was bleeding badly and then looked at him. He was wrecked, burdened with guilt and Ava knew that what she suspected was true.

"This time, sweetie" Ava breathed heavily "you are riding with me"

She made Tig go out to her car and climb on his own in the trunk, locking him there. She was dripping blood but that was not her concern at the moment. She took out her cell and called Tara as she walked back in the house.

"Ava?" she heard the doctor on the other side.

"Are you busy?" Ava left the pleasantries aside as she went in the kitchen.

"No, it's my day off"

"Pick up Opie's kids from school for me, please, and keep them there with you" she got a packet of ice cubes, wrapped in kitchen paper and put it on her face.

"Is there something wrong?"

"Pretty much" Ava scoffed.

"OK. I'll go"

"Thanks" Ava said and walked out the door holding the ice on her face.

"Take care"

Ava stayed there for a while, in the car with the ice on her face. Then she floored the accelerator and headed to the TM. She knew everyone would be there for the meeting but what was to be done had to be done. Few minutes after that she was pulling in the garage. All the bikes were there but she could see only few of the mechanics in the shop. She went round her car and opened the trunk. Tig was there, still conscious, still distraught. Ava helped him up and didn't bother taking the pins off. As she pushed the bar's door she caught a glimpse of Gemma standing at the office door. Good! It would be a full on shitstorm.

She carried Tig inside that was mumbling to himself.

"I'm sorry" he kept on saying.

The prospect shot on his feet but Ava ignored him and headed for the church.

"You can't go in there" she heard the prospect complain.

She gave no heed to his words and kicked the church's door open. Everyone was there and all the sets of eyes turned to her. She said nothing just pushed Tig to the big table with the reaper in the middle.

"Ava!" Opie grabbed her.

She turned to him swallowing hard. She knew she looked like a mess cause his face went from angry to furious and back to worrying in seconds.

"What the fuck happened?" he demanded.

Ava caressed his cheek softly and then she turned first to Jax before fixing her eyes on Clay. The President of the Sons was looking furiously at her and his glance fell on Tig. Everyone else was just holding their breaths.

"Clay" Ava's tone was sarcastic "I thought you would have learned by now. I don't die easily"

Everyone looked at Clay but he kept his eyes on her. Ava smiled softly narrowing her eyes and felt the sting of her beaten face.

"First those 22's, now Tig. Even your old lady. How about you stop hiding behind others and take on me on your own, seeing that you are so eager to get rid of me?"

"Get out!" Clay yelled "No one in here but members"

"What the fuck is this?" Opie howled and finally Clay's look was detached from hers.

Ava saw the flicker of fear in Clay's small eyes and she scoffed. Anyone seeing Opie angry coming at him would tremble in fear.

"I said" Opie barked and came right behind her "Is it true?"

Ava glanced at Jax and he was looking at her feeling sorry that he couldn't make good on his word. He had promised he would take care of things and a few hours after Ava shows up, her face pulped. Ava turned to Tig that was still bent over the table. She went by him and caressed his head.

"Tig, this is going to hurt, man"

She pulled out the pins and Tig yelled. No one moved, no one breathed in the room.

"Tig" Ava softened her voice "Get that burden off your chest, man. It's crushing you, I can see that. It's eating you alive, sweetie"

Tig left a tear roll down his cheek as he fell back on a chair. He then turned to Opie that was breathing heavily and was fisting his palms. Ava beckoned to Jax to mind Clay and Jax nodded.

"Opie" Tig said between sobs "I am so sorry, brother"

"It's true. You tried to kill Ava?"

"I did, man" Tig's tears run freely now.

"Tig" Ava leaned closer to his ear "You got to tell him"

Tig turned to her and Ava felt sorry for the man even though he had tried to put her in the ground. Yet she nodded and Tig turned to Opie.

"Brother" Tig took a deep breath "That night, the night Donna was killed"

Opie's face darkened and he took one step back scowling.

"Why was she driving the truck, man?" Tig sobbed "It was supposed to be you"

The room went numb. Opie stopped breathing and let the words sink in. Ava wanted to go to him, hug him and comfort him. But she held her ground and steeled her face.

"What?" Opie turned to Jax, the only man he trusted in the room.

Jax's look spoke volumes. He knew it was Tig that killed Donna and kept it from him to protect the club. Opie's face turned into a mask of pure fury. He lunged at Tig, pulled him up and threw him at the wall as if he were a doll. The rest of the crew fell on Opie but no one could handle him. He landed a punch on Tig's face that took his punishment silently. Ava, Clay and Jax were the only ones that stayed put. Ava turned slowly to Clay as Opie's shouts and hurt wails filled the room. Her look was cold, vindictive and she straight on challenged him to come at her.

"Why?" Opie demanded.

Clay turned his eyes away from Ava and eyed Tig.

"We thought you turned rat, brother"

Opie held Tig by the throat pinned to the wall and turned to Clay. His nostrils were flaring and his knuckles were bloodied.

"I thought we were good. You said we were good" Opie left Tig drop and advanced on Clay with murderous intend.

That was what woke everyone in the room. Everyone moved, some to protect Clay, some to stop Opie and Ava was happy that there were no guns in the meetings. And at that moment, the door flew open and Gemma appeared, gun in hand. Before anyone could even blink, she aimed at the one person she wanted dead in the room. She had a triumphant twinkle in her eyes and a smile on her lips as she pulled the trigger. Ava saw the barrel of the gun pointing at her and her weary instincts kicked in as fast as they could. She jumped on the side but the bullet hit her on her left shoulder sending her on her back on the table.

"Gemma! No" someone screamed and Ava would swear it was Bobby.

She heard the commotion around the room, cries and curses and soon she felt the bitter sting of pain surging through her body. People were screaming around her and some of the voices were going away but she was too tired, too much in pain to let anything register. She lied on her back, looking at the ceiling, blinded by the lights over the table and still she had only one thing on her mind. As if he heard her, Opie went up to her and leaned over her.

"Fuck, babe. It's me. It's always me" he was cursing searching her body insanely.

Ava looked upon his troubled face and smiled.

"It's OK, big man" she managed to utter withholding her pain.

"I'll get you to the hospital" Opie threw at her and at Jax that came on her other side.

"No hospital. If my uncle gets wind of that he will wipe the Sons off the face of the Earth. And he will do so at his leisure. Tara" she turned to Jax.

"Oh, fuck" Opie looked on the table and Ava knew she was bleeding.

She saw him taken over by his acute temper. She couldn't hear Gemma but she knew she had to be close. Opie knew that, too. She read the murderous intend in his eyes so she grabbed his arm firmly. Her touch made him focus on her and she locked her eyes in his.

"It's OK" she repeated "It's a scratch. Tara will fix this"

"There shouldn't be anything to be fixed, baby" he despaired, tore off his t-shirt and pressed her wound.

The weight of all that has happened all he had learned came on him and he kneeled before the table she was lying on still pressing her wound. Ava ran her fingers over his face and smiled.

"Getting shot for you? Totally worth it" she chuckled and she cringed with pain.

He smiled bitterly and shook his head. He hid his face in his hand and bit his lips.

"Opie" she demanded "Opie, look at me!"

He turned to her swallowing hard and he was no longer holding back his tears. She was beaten, kicked and shot and yet that look was the most painful thing that had ever happened to her. How could she comfort him? Tell him that it was going to be alright? She closed her eyes and bit down her pain, trying to maintain her senses that were slipping away from her as she lost more blood. She then opened them and looked at Opie as if she was seeing him for the first time and as if she was looking upon him her whole life.

"I love you" she said simply.

As if those three words held some magic power, Opie's face melted into a soft smile. He got on his feet and leaned over her. He breathed over her lips caressing her with the hand that wasn't preventing her to bleed to death.

"Other people?" Ava scoffed "They say _I love you_ under the rain or at the sunset, under starry nights and candles. Us?"

"With flying bullets and blood, baby" he added.

He leaned in and kissed her softly on her lips. For those seconds she felt no pain and nothing was more important than him, his warmth, his lips. And that was the last thing she remembered.


	16. Chapter 16

16.

Her eyes fluttered as the sunrays hit them. As she came to, her body made sure she knew she was stiff and hurt. She ached in so many different places at the same time that she couldn't focus on one particular pain. She looked around and realized she was in her room, in her house and that was as much information as she had on her predicament. The next thing she knew was that Opie was lying next to her, bare-chested and barefoot in black drawstring pants. He had his eyes closed and was lying with his body turned to her, one hand under his head and the other over her waist. All the pain Ava was feeling was gone upon looking at him, his glorious body, the bad-ass tattoos and his calm face. Ava blinked and smiled softly only to be reminded she was badly bruised.

"Shit" she whispered but that was enough to stir Opie out of his sleep.

He supported his weight on one arm and leaned over her. He looked in her eyes intensely, worried and agitated.

"Babe" he ran his fingers softly through her hair.

"Big man" she heard her voice hoarse "How long was I out?"

"Couple of days" he pulled closer and left a kiss on her forehead "I'll get Tara"

He got up and Ava ate his masculine body. She had never seen him in drawstrings before, only jeans. She made a mental note to buy him a few just to have him walk around like that, ogling his perfect V shaped abdomen, his broad shoulders and that fucking reaper on his back she's grown to love. She must have been looking lustily at him because he came round the bed and kissed her in her neck inhaling her sent deeply. She took in his musk, that wild mixture of man and animal that made her body go into overdrive. She tried to move her arm to him but she felt the bite of pain and backed down.

"I got to get Tara" he apologized and left the room.

Ava knew her lips and cheeks were bad not only because they hurt but because Opie avoided kissing her on the face. A few minutes after Tara came in along with Opie and Jax. Opie went on his side of the bed and Tara sat down beside her. Jax stood by the door looking at her as if he were the one that pulped her face. Ava managed a painful smile.

"OK, this is healing well" Tara looked at her shoulder "After a few days I will slip you in the hospital and take a good look at it"

"Thanks, Tara" Ava said.

Tara smiled heartily and took some disinfectant on various spots on her face.

"That bad, huh?" Ava asked.

"He did a real number on you. It's not swollen that much, you got ice on it but you are badly cut and bruised. It'll take a couple of weeks"

Ava turned to Opie and he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her on her hair. She caressed his arm and nuzzled closer to him. Getting shot makes you re-evaluate the no-public-affections thing.

"Ope" Jax came closer "Can I talk to Ava alone?"

Tara gathered her stuff and then threw a glance at Ava.

"You are doing great, Ava" she squeezed her hand and left.

Opie left a kiss on her forehead and Ava thought that at least her forehead wasn't fucked up. He then got up and nodded as he passed by Jax and left the room. As soon as they were left alone, Jax stayed put for a few minutes and Ava tried to sit up, a feat that proved a little bit too much with a bandaged shoulder. Jax left his comfort zone and came closer to help her. He then sat on the bed and looked at her. Ava saw a new patch on his cut that read "President"

"Shit, Ava" he shook his head "I am sorry"

"It's OK, Jax" she rested her hand on his.

"It's not, Ava" he fussed with his hair "It's really not"

"Gemma?"

Jax shifted on his seat uneasily and Ava knew that at that moment he was in more pain that she was.

"I…Tara found a place…It's a nice place"

Ava sighed.

"It was either this or the police, Jax. You did the right thing"

"I don't know, Ava"

"It hurts now. You feel pretty much like my face. Bruised and cut, bloodied and swollen. But it's going to be OK"

Jax nodded silently and looked at her.

"By the way congratulations" Ava changed subject beckoning at the patch.

Jax's face tightened. He wasn't happy to be president, it was an unbearable burden but no one else would carry it for him.

"Is Opie your VP?" she asked and Jax sneered.

"I could barely keep him in the club after all that has happened and I don't blame him. He was furious like a caged animal. It was bad with Donna but those hours Tara worked on you…He was in a bad place"

Ava closed her eyes. Any sane person would blame Opie for all that had happened to her. Any other woman would wait to get better and then vanish, away from such a dangerous man. And yet thinking of Opie in pain had the exact opposite effect on her. All she wanted was to get up, go to him, wrap her arms around his sturdy waist and kiss him like there was no tomorrow. And at that moment, her steamy dreams were interrupted by shouts coming from downstairs. Ava turned inquisitively to Jax but the door opened and Opie came in. For a moment there, Ava forgot what she was thinking, swooned by his looks. Would she ever be over the effect he had on her?

"What the fuck is going on?" she managed to ask.

"It's just your uncle and my father arguing"

"My who?" Ava sat up and swore at the same time.

Opie rushed to her and Jax left the room before things got hotter and he risked being shot by Ava. But Ava was not in a mood not only because she was aching all over but also because her uncle was downstairs, arguing with Piney.

"Your uncle"

"What is my uncle doing here? How did he find out?"

"Happy told Galina" Opie shrugged "He came straight away here and stayed in town. Him and Pops are having the same argument all over again about ancient history of something"

Ava sighed and wetted her lips. She couldn't even imagine how her uncle was going to react to all this.

"How many times did he threaten to kill you?" Ava asked Opie.

"None"

Ava raised her brow and smirked softly.

"Three" Opie gave up "And it was more of a warning, not an actual threat"

Ava chuckled. Radomir Vasiliev's warnings were like a guaranteed contract with death.

"Don't worry, baby" Opie smiled "He is helping out"

"How?"

"He is taking the gun business off our hands" Opie climbed on the bed and towered over her, supporting his huge body on his arms and knees.

Ava looked up at him and she saw lust flicker in his eyes. Damn, she was bruised and cut, bandaged and bedridden and yet he still wanted her. She arched her body to him, trying to touch him.

"Down, _volchitsa_ " he whispered in his low, husky voice and that didn't help at all.

She threw her arm around his neck and he pulled closer. He left a soft kiss on her lips but backed down instantly.

"Your uncle wants to see you" he said and Ava rolled her eyes "But there are some people out there who would like to see you also"

"God, I am out for a few days and you turned my house into a circus" Ava looked away frustrated mostly because he was teasing her.

"It's Kenny and Ellie"

Ava went cold. She glanced at the door as if she could see through and then back at Opie.

"Do you think it's a good idea?" Ava lowered her voice "I mean their mother was shot dead. And I haven't looked myself in a mirror but I am guessing I look like someone has punched me in the face and then shot me"

"But you are alive"

"What did you tell them?"

"They know not to ask" Opie looked down and sucked his lower lip.

"OK"

Opie got up and went for the door. Outside Ava saw Ellie and Kenny before her. They both seemed scared and relieved at the same time. Kenny was the first to run to her and climb on the bed. Ellie followed and stood a few feet away. Ava turned to Kenny and smiled as widely as she could before opening her arm. Kenny didn't hesitate and hugged her tightly. Sharp pain went through her body but she would keep that boy in her arms even it meant tearing up her stitches.

"Hey, Kenny"

"Your face" Kenny said and dared touch her lightly.

"It will pass" she said and turned to Ellie.

Ellie just beckoned at her bitterly. She could read her thoughts. Ellie thought that she was going to leave. Granted she had spent hardly any time with those kids but it was the first time after their mother they had another woman present and she guessed that it was the most time their father spent with them. Ellie knew that once she was gone all of that would be gone too.

"Ellie" Ava said softly "Thank you for coming"

Ava's look was reassuring. She let the little girl – soon turning into a woman – know that she wasn't going away. That it would take an army and more than that even to tear her from their father's side. Kenny was the one to interrupt her private conversation with Ellie as he took out a piece of paper.

"I made you a card" Kenny gave her the colorful hand-made card.

Ava swallowed hard and turned to Opie. He was leaning against a wall and he had a soft gaze on his face and Ava tried to remember when he looked more beautiful. He smiled and nodded. Ava smiled back and looked at the card. It had a house drawn A woman, a tall sturdy man, a girl and a boy. Her eyes filled instantly without her will with tears.

"Don't you like it?" Kenny misinterpreted her reaction.

Ava turned to him with a wide smile that took a toll on her torn lip and cheek but she never minded that.

"I love it!" she shook her head and opened her arms to both of them.


	17. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

"Shit! Shit! Shit!" Ava looked around, trapped in the toilet like a wild animal.

Outside she could hear the people that had invaded her house and she needed to get out but it would be impossible to go unnoticed and escape them. Her eyes were looking wildly around, her breathing was intense. She glanced at the toilet window. She couldn't get out, there were people outside and she couldn't hide in the toilet for much longer.

"Where is Ava?" she heard someone bark outside and she remained quiet.

She could recognize that voice anywhere and it was the last thing she wanted to hear. She bit her lip and fussed with her hair furiously. She was really cornered this time and no amount of skill she had could help her out.

"Fuck" she hissed and looked at her reflection in the mirror.

It's been almost two months after the day Tig pulped her face and Gemma shot her. Most of the signs were gone and only a small scar remained on her cheek, compliment of one of Tig's rings. And just when she thought shit couldn't get any more complicated...She looked down at her hands and looked at the pee stick she was holding. She grabbed the package and looked again hopeful that she was wrong. She wasn't. She was pregnant!

She got out of the toilet and mingled with all the people there for the party. It was Ellie's birthday and the house was filled with a bizarre mix of people. Parents, kids from Ellie's school, some of Kenny's friends and members of the Sons along with their families. Oh, and she forgot to throw her uncle with his entourage. Still everyone was getting along but Ava was in no shape to appreciate it. She spotted Tara on the lawn where the main festivities for the adults were taking place. She was holding Abel and talked to one of the parents smiling her belly swelling a little. Jax and Chibs were in charge of the barbecue and were assisted by several of the dads present at the party. Ava made straight for Tara.

" _Volchitsa_ " her uncle interrupted her path.

She pulled up one wide smile. Her uncle did her the favor of not killing every Son in the tri-state area so she owed him as much. Plus he took take of Clay in ways that Ava never wanted to know. Not it that he did all that just for the unconditional love he had for his niece. He got the gun deal off the Sons and Jax managed to keep a hard-earned balance that kept everyone happy and SAMCRO clean and legit. Venus Streak was lucrative beyond expectation and they were thinking of a new establishment. CaraCara was making more money day by day with Yevgeny's help. Upon thinking of Yevgeny, Ava turned to the corner where the handsome Russian was sitting. He was by a table with a ridiculous pink table cloth over it and was smiling one of his breathtaking smiles. Not at her. At Lyla. The man seemed completely taken by the blonde, he pulled her away from the job and the escort and put her behind the cameras as a producer. Lyla was sitting on his lap in her tight jeans and she smiled back cheerful. Ava sighed happily and turned back to her uncle. She threw her arms around his neck and left a kiss on his cheek.

"Are you OK?" Radomir asked in Russian.

"Great" Ava replied "Gotta to find Opie. He is looking for me, I think"

Ava glanced at Piney, Opie's old man behind her uncle and smiled at the man. He and his uncle seemed to have formed a weird love-hate relationship based on mutual respect. She got to know Piney more the last couple of months and was glad that the veteran biker wasn't hitting the bottle as hard as before.

"Aventina" her uncle smiled strictly "I like Opie"

"Of course you do" Ava smiled and turned to Tara.

The doctor was into some talk for daycare in town and the mother across her was offering her opinion.

"I know it seems crazy, Tara, but the Venus Streak has the best quality day care in town. Maybe anywhere else, too. Best teachers, green around and they got ponies!"

Ava smiled upon hearing those words and then the smile withered. Last thing she wanted to hear was about babies and day care. She went up and put on a forced smile.

"Tara, can I have a word, please?"

Tara beamed and came closer. Ava looked around carefully as she knew there was no actual privacy among the Sons and came closer.

"Those medicines you gave me when I was shot" Ava dove straight into the matter "Could they counteract the effects of the pill?"

It took Tara a few seconds to register what Ava was asking. When she looked back at the Russian and saw the agitated look, Tara's eyes opened wide and her jaw dropped.

"Answer the damn question" Ava stopped any congratulations coming her way.

"Uhm…It is possible" Tara frowned "I didn't know you were on the pill and you were bleeding badly so I didn't bother asking. But that would last as long as you took the antibiotics. I didn't think there would be any mood for sex" Tara whispered.

"Hello! Have you met my boyfriend?" Ava hissed ironically "It's the gigantic, bad-ass biker, formerly known as the explosives guy of SAMCRO. Do you think he wouldn't fuck me, flinching at a gunshot wound?"

"Opie no, but I thought you might" Tara smiled.

"Touché" Ava admitted.

"So now?" Tara dared.

"I am not mommy material" she shook her head.

"Are you going to tell…?"

Her question lingered in the air because Ava heard Opie's voice behind her.

"Babe, there you are" he came up to her.

Ava felt the same butterflies in her stomach and then some. He was in his jeans, t-shirt and cut and he had gathered his hair up in a bun. He towered over everyone in the yard and he was smiling widely at her.

"Is there something wrong?" Ava winced at the irony of her question.

"Ellie" Opie came closer "She's locked up in her room and she won't come down"

Ava nodded and made for the house with him at her heels. Inside, there were a bunch of teenagers dancing at some pop songs drinking too much soda and eating too many chips. Ava got a glimpse of Kenny acting wild, running through the living room making fun of the pink decoration, making fun of Ellie's friend. Ava paused and Opie stood by her.

"Kenny!" her voice fell like icicles and the boy stopped instantly.

Ava raised her brow and Kenny came closer his face turned a little bit scared. He stood before her and even though his scary father was towering behind Ava, Kenny kept his eyes on her.

"This your sister's birthday" Ava said in a low yet firm voice "Show the same respect you want to have on yours. Respect your family, Kenny, respect others. Only way to respect yourself. OK?"

Kenny nodded and Ava smiled. She put both hands on his shoulders.

"Thank you, Kenny. Now, go have some fun!"

Ava made for her stair but Opie pulled her arm and wrapped her flush against him. Neverminding a room full of teenagers that were looking at them half excited, half disgusted he kissed her, sucking her lips.

"Babe" he just said and Ava forgot everything and just beamed with joy.

Ellie had indeed locked her door and Ava expected as much from an orphaned girl in her teens. She knocked on the door.

"Leave me alone" Ellie yelled.

"Ellie, open the door, please" Ava said.

"No!"

Ava pulled out her cell and went through her music. She found what she was looking for and pressed play. _Chiquitita_ from ABBA started playing and Ava pressed her phone against the door. Opie chuckled behind her. Ava had managed somehow to get his kids into loving ABBA as well, especially Ellie.

" _Chiquitita, tell me what's wrong/ You're enchained by your own sorrow/ In your eyes there is no hope for tomorrow"_ the song started.

After a while, they heard the door unlock. Ava grabbed the handle but didn't pause the song. She opened the door and Ellie was there sitting on her bed in her pretty dress she had picked with Ava. Her eyes were puffed and it was obvious she was crying. Ava went to her and Opie entered the room behind her. Ava kneeled by the bed and let the song play out. Ellie couldn't help but turned to them with a bitter smile. Ava felt Opie tense behind her seeing his daughter so sad.

"Ellie?" Ava asked.

"I don't want to come downstairs" Ellie said between sobs.

Ava bit her lip and turned to Opie. Both had a painful look. It was the first celebration they had after their mother's death and Ava understood the wave of emotions coming over the girl. How long before the kids would be healed? She would give anything to see them both happy, truly happy, no shadow of grief over them.

"It's OK, Ellie" Opie said "You don't have to do it"

Ellie turned to her father surprised but kept her eyes on him. Opie was taking the hard, long way to try and be a parent. And Ellie welcomed the effort.

"It's just that skank, Katey" Ellie said to her father.

Opie was thrown aback and looked surprised at Ava.

"Who?" Ava asked.

"Katey" Ellie pouted and Ava smiled softly on how much she looked like a fair version of her father "She knows I like Bryan and yet she is dancing with him all the time"

Ava gaped and blinked for a few seconds before turning slowly to Opie that was trying to register what his daughter was saying. And when her words sunk in he was torn between going downstairs and kick the shit out of the boy that his daughter had a crush on and be happy that his daughter had regular teenager problems. Ava shook her head and with just one look stopped him from having Bryan beat up.

"Oh, sweetie" Ava focused on Ellie "You don't need to worry. You can dance with the most beautiful man in the world"

Ellie frowned and turned to Ava with an inquisitive look.

"Who?" Ellie sniffled.

"Your father" Ava smiled widely and saw Ellie look upon her father blushing.

"Eww" Ellie smiled and dried her eyes.

She gazed upon Opie and she almost broke down laughing seeing him so embarrassed to be called handsome. It still dazzled her that he had no idea that he was breathtakingly handsome. Maybe not in a Calvin Klein model kind of way with all that facial hair, the bulky muscles and the bad-boy tattoos but still he was an impressive man. His look softened and he looked at his daughter lovingly.

"My beautiful lady" he smiled and extended his hand to her.

The party was long over, everyone was gone, the kids were asleep. The party was a blast. Ava decided to let her own problems aside and she took over the music. A little bit of ABBA and a lot of disco never hurt anyone. Soon everyone – including parents and bikers – was dancing and Ellie was happier than ever. The party ended with some mellow, love songs and Ava smiled softly when Bryan, a tall dark boy went up and asked Ellie to dance him. Ava had to physically stop Opie from breaking that poor boy's arms as they wrapped around his daughter and managed to do so by dragging him to dance with her to Chicago's _Hard to Say I'm Sorry_.

Now she was in the kitchen and was loading the dishwasher making a lot of noise. She was nervous, agitated and felt her stomach tight, ready to throw up. She was pregnant, for fuck's sake! Her of all people was carrying a new life inside her. And that thought punched her harder than Tig – or any of the Tigs in her life – ever did. What kind of a mother she would be? Donna raised her kids well even married to a biker but Ava doubted that Donna had ever killed, maimed, knifed, kicked, punched, bled anyone in her life. But she had, times and timed over again and being who she was she might have to again in her life. And there was always the danger that someone would go after her the same way Gemma did. And then? She might leave an orphan behind, like Ellie and Kenny. She bit her inner cheek drawing blood to stop herself from screaming and that's when Opie came in and grabbed a huge bag of thrash to take away, glanced at her and left the bag on the floor.

"What's up, baby?" his thick voice sent ripples in her body.

"Nothing. Just tired" she lied "First kid's party ever"

"Baby" he pulled closer and rubbed her back on his front.

Agitation, anxiety and stress became distant words as she felt his warmth against her. Warm moisture pooled between her thighs and she wondered for a millionth time if she would ever resist him.

"Baby" he repeated and leaned in talking in her ear "When will you stop thinking you can lie to me?"

Ava sighed and all sexy vibe was gone. She left the dishes, dried her hands and turned to him. He didn't pull back, just pinned her against the sink and looked at her, expecting her to spill the truth. She swallowed and bit her lips, tapping her feet on the ground.

"I'm pregnant" she just said bracing for the reaction.

Opie's look pinned her seriously, trying to see if she was fucking with him but her clear, scared gaze said it all. Then his lips curled in a smile and his huge arms wrapped her tight. He leaned in and rested his forehead on hers.

"God, baby" he whispered "I love you so much"

Ava pulled back and looked at him seriously. They had been together for like three months. Granted, they've been through a lot more than other couples did in a lifetime but still. He was a widower, a member of a gang – even if the club went legit and he was in charge of the garage – with two kids. He slipped his hand between them and onto her belly.

Ava's breath was caught and she felt like fainting not only by his hot touch but by the warm gaze on his eyes. He wanted her to keep the child! She thought she had seen all the emotions his face was to reveal, but what she read on his face was different than anything she had seen before. He was calm. Not calm, he was serene and peaceful.

"Maybe you didn't hear me" Ava couldn't believe her eyes.

"I heard you baby" Opie chuckled softly "And I am guessing it's a good thing I got you this"

He reached for his pocket and got a little black velvet box out. Ava gawked not registering his move completely. Her breaths got swallow and she couldn't understand if what she was feeling was sheer terror or utter bliss. She wetted her throat as Opie opened the box. There was a ring in there, alright and Ava fluttered her eyes to keep those stupid tears from bursting out. It was a magnificent ring, adorned with precious stones but it wasn't the stones that caught her attention. The ring was in the shape of a wolf.

"Wolves mate for life, baby" he kneeled before her, looking up to her.

Ava beheld that vision before her, him on his knee in the chaotic kitchen with half-eaten cake and endless beer cans.

"So?" he asked with his delicious husky voice.


End file.
